The Help
by goddesswithascalpel
Summary: Callie is a 32 year old married woman, a doctor, with a successful husband, and a beautiful 4 year old daughter. They seem to be the perfect family. Then, Arizona, an 18 year old struggling college student, was hired as their nanny. The family turned out to be not as perfect as everyone thought they were, and Callie might just find perfection in a certain young blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. The characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.**

 **This story is AU.**

 **Callie is a 32 year old married woman, a doctor, with a successful husband, and a beautiful 4 year old daughter. They seem to be the perfect family. Then, Arizona, an 18 year old struggling college student, was hired as their nanny. The family turned out to be not as perfect as everyone thought they were, and Callie might just find perfection in a certain young blonde.**

 **A/N: This is my second story. Had this story cooking in my head for quite a while. I hope I can hear from you guys so I would know if I should continue it. Hoping for positive feedbacks. Don't worry, I am working on the next chapters for One True Love.**

Arizona's POV

I plop down on my bed after a tiring day at school. I know my clothes are filthy, but I'm just so exhausted. I'm torn between sleeping, taking a shower, and eating; but, my stomach makes the decision for me as it violently grumbles in protest. I almost literally crawl to my makeshift kitchen. I live in a teeny tiny dorm room with a single bed, a table, a counter/cabinet, and a closet. On top of my counter/cabinet, there is an electronic kettle and a microwave. Inside my cabinet is an array of different cuisines, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Thai, Indonesian, all in the form of instant ramen. I even have instant spaghetti if I'm up for some European.

I reach out into the cabinet full of my goodies, feeling a little bit adventurous by letting fate decide for me. I pull out a black packet with undecipherable writing, a picture of a smiling octopus sitting on a boiling pot with some chilies with the pot being engulfed by fire. It's cute but quite morbid.

"Guess it's Korean night," I murmur to no one in particular.

I fill up my electric kettle with water and get it started, then I grab my bowl and a pair of disposable chopsticks. While waiting for my water to boil, I quickly grab my towel thinking of having a quick shower before the entire floor decides to do as well. Yes, this dorm has a common bathroom for the entire floor, so it gets pretty crazy during peak hours especially in the morning.

I'm taking up Biology as pre-med in Barton University. It's actually an old prestigious university with lots of famous alumni. Pre-med is no joke, what more if I start med school; but my mom insisted on it. She said it's her childhood dream to become a doctor, but never had a chance to do so because she had me at an early age, so she's projecting her frustration to me. So here I am, amongst the rich and privileged, in the cheapest room available in campus, living off a scholarship and a very minimal stipend the university is giving me. I try to squeeze in some part time jobs here and there, but I still have to find a regular job.

I was about to turn the knob when my phone started ringing… Mom.

"Hey mom…" I say trying my best to hide the exhaustion in my voice.

"Hey baby, how have you been?," she says. I can hear people talking in the background and the the sound of muffled robotic voice over the PA. I guess mom is still at work. She's currently working 2 jobs, 1 of which is a ticket counter attendant in a train station.

"I'm great mom, about to have some dinner. How are you? I miss you." I say sincerely.

"I'm okay baby, are you eating well? I don't want to see anymore of that instant ramen in your cupboard again when I come to visit," she says in a nagging yet still endearing tone.

My mom worries, especially now that I am living away from her, 4 hours away to be more precise. I am her only child after all. She's also my best friend. She had me when she was 16 with her then boyfriend who ran for the hills when he found out my mom was pregnant. She's the strongest person I know, she finished high school after she had me, then started working multiple jobs at a time to raise me.

"Yes ma, I made myself some porridge tonight," I lied. Just a little white lie to not make her worry. I make do of what I have, so I usually have a tight budget. I don't want to burden her anymore, I know she would insist on giving me money if she finds out I am living off of fake noodles. Again.

"That's great baby. It's good that you're starting to cook…. I'm sorry hun but I have to go soon, I just called to see how you were and update you about that babysitting job I told you about," she says hurriedly.

"I hooked you up with my pre-school best friend Callie," she adds.

I try my best to stifle my laugh. It's adorable how my mom regards this friend of her as pre-school best friend like it's a thing. I've heard a lot about this Callie person before. My mom loves telling me again and again how they met. As my mom's story goes, she was in pre-school during the middle of the year when Callie, a much younger girl, joined their class. My mom was 6 at that time, and Callie was just 4 years old. My mom said Callie was a really smart kid, got accelerated a couple of times in pre-school and eventually landed in my mom's class. Being really young and relatively tiny, she was bullied a lot, but mom took a liking to this small brunette kid with thick glasses. Mom protected her from all the bullies, and proclaimed herself as Callie's best friend. They both dreamt of becoming doctors at that age. She and Callie were classmates until the 3rd grade until Callie moved away with her family. They stayed in touch anyway and would meet once in a while. Mom said Callie has helped her plenty of times especially when she was struggling eventually became a doctor, and instead of becoming jealous of her for reaching the dream they both had, mom was immensely proud of her friend. I believe I've met her once or twice, but I was still young then to remember her in detail. But I do know her name, Callie Torres, the world renowned orthopedic surgeon.

"I'll text you her address. She told me you can go there anytime this week so she can orient you then you can start next week," my mom shouts the phone. I can literally hear the rampage of the coming commuters who just got out of work.

"Give her a hug for me sweetie. I love you. Take care always," my mom says before she hung up.

"Wow, an orientation for a babysitting job, how hard can that be… I hope she's not much of a control freak." I say to myself.

I hear the bubbling of the water in the electric kettle. I guess I'll have to shower later.

Callie's POV

I hurriedly put on mascara, not even caring if I smudge some on my cheeks. I just got out of a 6 hour hip replacement, and now I'm running late for my husband's benefit gala. It would be quite the embarrassment if he arrives without me clinging on his arm.

My phone is buzzing incessantly, and I can see the perfect smile of my perfect husband on the screen. Gleaming pearly whites, short but flowing hair, a chiseled face, a groomed stubble. Richard Sloan was literally perfection, but maybe a little bit too perfect at times. My husband is the president of Sloan pharmaceuticals, and he is the brother of my best friend, and colleague, Mark.

Mark is off for the night and was gracious enough to take care of Sofia. Sometimes, I can't help but think that Mark spends more time with Sofia than Richard does, but of course, as Richard always says, it's for the business.

I just grab my heels and run downstairs. Richard is already in the car and I know that he's already growing impatient.

I enter the car while catching my breath.

"Glad you could make it," Richard snarls. He's always like this when things don't go his way. He gets pissed a lot at me, so most of the time he's like this snarky little brat, but I just brush it off because when he's in a good mood, he's actually very sweet.

"Paolo, let's go," Richard shouts to our driver, and the driver suddenly speeds off. I haven't gotten settled yet, and I have yet to put my heels on, but it doesn't matter if I get ratted like a pringle in a can as long as my husband gets what he wants.

I try my best to put on my strappy heels as our driver rages through the road. It's a difficult task but I get it done. What's putting on heels in a moving car? I do have million dollar hands. Figuratively and literally. It was Richard's idea to insure my hands for a million dollars. These hands did earn his company billions.

Sometimes I get to think if this marriage is an actual marriage or a business agreement. You see, I developed a technology that builds cartilage from artificial polymers. I patented this technology, then I further developed a technique that applies this technology in repairing torn ligaments and tendons especially in athletes. During the development phase of this cartilage of mine, Richard and I were still dating. When we got married, he wasted no time incorporating my technology into his pharmaceutical company, and his company funded my clinical trial for the technique that applies this said technology. It's actually a win win situation for the both of us. Then when my technique passed the trial phase, and was approved by the DFA, Health Department, and Orthopedic Society, Richard made sure that Orthopedic surgeons around the globe learned about this dynamic duo of cartilage and technique by sponsoring worldwide conferences and symposiums.

Now my name is known to the world of orthopedics thanks to my husband, and I really can't complain. Don't get me wrong, we love each other, and we're passionate about one another, but ever since the beginning of our relationship, it's always been about working together for good business. But now, after having Sofia, I want to divert both of our attention to making our family better. I guess my husband needs a little mor convincing.

Our car parks in front of the entrance to The Pavilion, the events place my husband rented out for this event. There are already people coming in, celebrities, athletes, doctors, business moguls, and there's paparazzi everywhere.

I've managed to fix myself in the car, and now I'm ready to plaster on a wide smile. Richard nods at me, and indication that we're about to exit the car. She opens the door and guides me out of the car.

It's show time.

 **A/N 2: This chapter is quite a bit short, but it's more of an introduction of both of the characters. I would love to hear from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is a controversial topic, Arizona literally being a teenager. But not in any point in this story will I make the main characters commit any crime. I believe that Arizona being 18 is already an adult of consenting age, and her character will be quite mature for her age. I know there are a lot of recent stories that portray the two main characters as having a huge age gap, but I want this story to take on a different route, and to tackle issues different from those previously portrayed.**

 **I know 18 is still a tender and fragile age, but some just have to mature ahead of others, and I would want to portray Arizona as that. It really bothers me that some people invalidate other's opinions, capacities, and feelings just because they're young. It's not a matter of age, it's a matter of perspective and understanding. I myself had to mature at a young age, at 18, had my own little business, bought my first car, been traveling to different places, and had been living on my own. Met my ex at 19, and had been serious and monogamous ever since. She used to call me immature at that age, and was so unsure of me because of my age, but we lasted for 4 years, almost got engaged but she cheated on me with a married man with a teenage kid. I was 19 and she was 24 when we first started dating, but who turned out to be more immature and reckless? As I said, it's not all about the age.**

 **Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

Arizona's POV

It's Friday and I mostly have the day off. We only have 1 lab class in the morning, and I'm off by 10. I had been covering for my friend as a waitress in a sports bar for the past Fridays, but I decided to take this day off so I could go to Callie's house for my orientation. I'm quite excited actually, it's not everyday that you get to be lectured one on one by a world renowned surgeon. Though it's about baby sitting or other matters that need to be discussed, it would be a great opportunity for me to get to actually know a successful doctor. Even though it was really mom's dream and she was really the one who pushed me to pursue pre-med and eventually med, I actually can't imagine myself doing something else for the rest of my life. I had always said I wanted to be a doctor when I was younger, and mom and I loved watching medical dramas and documentaries. Maybe one day Callie could take me under her wing, but I don't want to get too ahead of myself.

It's down time in our lab class, mainly waiting for some chemical reactions to occur. I open my laptop, then I google search "Callie Torres". I don't want to be stalkerish or anything, I just want a preview of who I am going to meet later.

Callie Torres, Cartilage, Orthopedics, Sloan Pharmaceuticals… blablabla

Let's go for wikipedia.

Calliope Iphegenia Torres, born December 12, 1984, graduate of Harvard Med… Wife of Richard Sloan of Sloan pharmaceuticals…. Then a list of her accolades and researches followed. I have to say, she's relatively a young doctor but she has accomplished a lot. It's intimidating to be honest, to be in the presence of someone so accomplished, while here I am, struggling through college. Did I mention that she is stunningly beautiful? Beautiful, smart, successful. Now I really feel intimidated, and a little self conscious.

I shut my laptop off and get to work. If I want to be as successful as she is, I have to pay attention in class.

Callie's POV

I had to take the day off. Barb's daughter will be coming today for orientation and I want the house spotless. Though we hired a cleaner who comes in every other day, I can't help but fix things myself. I wasn't as much of a clean freak before, but ever since I married Richard, this perfectionism of his subconsciously got adopted to almost every aspect of our every day lives.

These past few months had been really busy for him, and I miss him terribly. Ever since our collaboration, Sloan pharmaceuticals skyrocketed to the top of the pharma game. After the development of my cartilage, Richard then focused on upping the game on pain meds. It does go hand in hand with tendon and ligament damage and repair, so now, he's busy pushing and promoting his top pain meds. It's a hit for athletes, amateur and professional alike. My husband had been out of the country numerous times these past months for conferences, and it's kind of hard running a household and raising a 4 year old almost all by myself and being a badass orthopedic surgeon at the same time.

It's actually a breath of fresh air having a little help over here. It's hard to find someone you can fully trust, especially when it involves the safety of my daughter. We've been through dozens of babysitters, not all of them are bad, some had to move away, or pursue something else, but our last one, an overly happy teenage kid, had the audacity to throw a party while Richard and I were both stuck at work. I have to say, she was quite sneaky. Sofia took an immediate liking to her, and Sofia usually listens to her without any struggle. That night, Sofia fell asleep early after story time, then Blair, the babysitter, snuck in about 20 people. Having all of our rooms almost sound proof, Sofia slept through the entire ruckus downstairs. Before Richard and I got back, the house was spotless. I only found out that a party had occurred when I was browsing through the house's entire security footage.

Arizona came in highly recommended, and of course, I would never doubt Barb's word. She's really frank and upfront and she wouldn't be the type to oversell someone even her daughter. Also, I have met Arizona several times before, and she is a brilliant, intelligent, and organized girl, I know I won't have any problems with her. This is also my way of helping my best friend out. Barb is the strongest person I know and she's been through so much, and no matter what she was going through, she would never ask for help. I had to force her at times, even playing the best friend card. By having Arizona work for me, I can look over my best friend's daughter, and help her anyway I can. Of course it also doesn't hurt that I'd be paying her more than what I pay my previous babysitters. She is family after all.

Arizona's POV

Now I get it why an official orientation is in order. I almost got lost just from walking from the front gate to the humongous front door. Mom forgot to tell me that I'm not going to Callie's house, I'm going to Callie's mansion. Now I just got more intimidated. I look around to find the door bell, but I only find a metal keypad on the side of the door. I try to figure out the buttons, mostly numbers and some with symbols. I just try and press some of the buttons with the symbols waiting for something to happen. Then a loud wailing alarm in the whole compound sounded. It's like SWAT is just gonna bust through the windows and tackle me to the ground. I almost made a dash out of the place, but then I heard some yelling in Spanish opposite the door. Then the door busted open. I stepped back a little not really knowing what to expect.

"Oh it's you," a woman with a deep smooth voice squeals, and I'm suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. I flinch a little, not expecting the sudden contact. But I ease into it after a while and relax. I almost can't understand what the woman is saying, I just take in the only human contact I've had in a while. I almost didn't notice myself hugging back and melting jnto the embrace. She feels so strong and soft at the same time, and she smells so wonderful. She pulls away, and I almost pout at the loss of contact. She looks at me from a shoulder's distance and holds my cheeks with both of her palms.

"You're so big now, oh my gosh the last time I saw you you were just a little girl with pig tails," she says with a megawatt smile. "You're so beautiful," she says almost in awe and I just get a little more conscious. I feel my face get hotter all the way to my cheek.

Come on, I'll show you around. She then pulls me into the house with the doors closing behind us.

"I prepared dinner if you haven't eaten yet. We got a lot of catching up to do," she says. I look around the house as I let her take the lead with her hand in mine. It's not as big as I assumed it would be relative to the size of the entire grounds. We go to the dinner room and I see a huge spread on the table. My mouth immediately waters. I can see a pasta dish, a rolled up meat dish, and some little pastry pockets almost like hot pockets but fancier. She pulls up a seat for me, and I hesitantly sat down.

"So what are you having? Wine? Water? Juice? Beer?, wait are you old enough to drink?" she asks as she scurries of to the kitchen.

"Well in this state I am, but some juice would be lovely," I say trying to sound as polite as possible. I hear some clanking in the fridge and she emerges again with a pitcher in each hand.

"Fresh orange juice, or fresh mango juice?" She asks. It's only now that I get a good look at her. She's wearing a gray button down shirt, tucked. Some classic blue skinny denims and peep-toe black pumps. Her jet black hair is tied in a half bun, and she has very minimal make up on. She is beautiful, the pictures from the internet does not give her justice.

"Uhmm, I haven't tried fresh mango juice before," I answer meekly.

"Oh it's lovely. My husband had a recent trip in Asia and he brought home some mangoes," she says while already pouring some on my glass.

"Thank you," I say. I again get a waft of how amazing she smells like.

She sits down on the opposite side of the table. It's a long table, but only long enough to seat about 6 people so we're not really that far away from each other.

"So how have you been? It's been years since I last saw you," she says while she pours herself some red wine.

"I'm doing okay. I'm attending Barton right now taking up Biology," I say.

"So do you plan on taking up med?," she asks as her smile gets brighter.

"Yes ma'am," I answer with a nod.

"Oh no need for ma'am. Just call me Callie," she says with a soft smile. "I'm happy that you've decided to become a doctor. I still have some pre med and medical books here if you need to borrow anything. And if ever you need anything, I was quite the nerd back in school," she says as she kind of laughs at herself. The great Callie Torres, laughs at herself, it's actually quite endearing.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of cooking my mom's best recipes," she says as she gestures to the food in front.

"This actually looks pretty amazing. It's a whole different league from what I eat everyday," I say as I laugh at myself this time.

"Oh I'm definitely packing some for you when you get home. College kids these days and their unhealthy habits," she says almost sounding like my mother.

"No, it's o-," I try to say but she interrupts me.

"You will be bringing some home cooked meals. No buts. I made plenty," she says with finality.

"Thank you," I say trying my best to not be embarrassed.

"These were your mom's favorite. I swear your mom could smell the food blocks away everytime my mom would cook these. She never really remembered the names of the food my mom made, she just ate," she says with a nostalgic smile.

"So that one is a rolled up pork belly cooked chicharrones style, those little meat pockets are empanadas, and the pasta is just simple chicken piccata. Go on, help yourself," she says flashing me again one of her radiant smiles. I can't help but swoon a little every time she smiles. It's just that breath taking and I bet she has this effect on everybody.

"Thank you again Mrs Sloan.. I mean Callie, for this. You didn't have to, but everything looks so good and pardon me if I just start moaning…" I say then I suddenly realize the awkwardness of what I said.

Her eyes widen for a while, but she bursts out laughing a deep belly laugh.

"I see you inherited your mon's tendency to say inappropriate things," she says in between laughs.

"Don't worry, it's cute," she says as she comes down from her laughing spree.

We both start eating. We have small talk here and there, and my uneasiness is slowly dissipating. Callie is not intimidating at all. She's easy to talk to and totally down to earth. It feels like we've been friends for a long time, and she respects me enough to not sound patronizing or condescending at all at any point in our conversation.

The food, oh my gosh, the food is amazing. It's literally the best thing I've put in my mouth. The fresh mango juice tastes like sweet nectar enveloping my mouth and tongue after each bite of the crispy, juicy, and succulent pork belly. The empanadas… If asked if I would trade all the pizza in the world for these empanadas, I would. They're flaky pockets of perfectly seasoned savory meat. I think I've eaten about 10 already. The chicken piccata, is perfectly tangy, light, and refreshing. It's probably the best meal I've had since I've moved here. It's almost better than my mom's cooking, but I'm never gonna tell mom that.

"You sure can put it away huh?," Callie says with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I say as I put down an almost forkful of pasta. I didn't realize how much I've eaten and now I can feel my face going red again.

"Oh no no, just help yourself, don't be shy. I love it when people eat my food, especially when they eat a lot of it, and I like a girl who has an appetite as big as mine," she says with a wink.

Then I blush even more furiously. Stop it Arizona, you're as red as a tomato. She's just being playful.

We finished the meal in comfortable silence. I managed to eat a couple more empanadas and a few more pieces of chicharrones. I haven't been this full for quite a while. I'm quite queasy to be honest, but the food was just that good.

Callie then began showing me around the house. First, she showed me the kitchen. I was surprised that her kitchen is actually bigger than the dining area. The island counter in the middle is enormous. She has a stover top, a griddle, a grill, and a brick oven on the far corner of the kitchen. One wall is lined with a vast collection of wines, cognac, and whiskey. She has a double door fridge and a separate single door freezer.

"This is my kingdom," Callie proudly gestures to the kitchen. "I have always loved cooking. My mom and I used to cook every weekend and holiday for the family."

She then directs me to another room in the house. It was a small room with mahogany colored caroet flooring, bookshelves filled with different books ranging from medical to books on economics and business, a big rectangular table with intricate carvings in the middle and a pile of papers on top of it.

"This is our shared office, but Richard uses it most of the time. I want to finish all readings and paper work in the hospital before I go home, so when I'm home I can take care of Sofia. Richard and I aren't really particular about this office, so come by and grab any book if you want," Callie says.

Then she goes on and shows me the music room, and entertainment room downstairs. Yes, they have a little theatre with state of the art equipment and 4 la-z boy seats. She then gave me a tour of the second floor. She showed me the master suite which has a custom bed because according to Callie, her husband wanted a bigger bed. Then she showed me Sofia's room.

"We had playtime earlier and it immediately knocked her out," Callie says in a whisper.

Then she shows me the guest bed rooms.

"So this is where you'll be staying in case you need to spend the night here. It doesn't really need to be because of babysitting Sofia, you could come visit anytime, you're family anyway," Callie says as she puts her hand on the small of my back as she gives me a tour of the guest bed room.

Callie then sits on the bed. She pats the spot beside her gesturing me to take a seat.

"So, do you have any experience babysitting," Callie asks.

"Actually, yes I do. I used to do it all weekends during high school," I say quite proudly.

"You're quite a hard working young woman aren't you," Callie says genuinely impressed. Wow, Callie Torres, the Callie Torres, impressed by my babysitting experience.

"I wanted to help mom as much as I can," I say.

"She was right about you, you did grow up to be an amazing woman," she says as she puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Well Sofia is pretty behaved for a 4 year-old, and she's pretty easy to please. If she asks for a snack, give her a peanut butter sandwich, but you have to smash the sandwich until it's thin and flat," Callie says like it's the most normal thing in the world. Then she sensed that I'm looking at her with a confused face.

"Just put it in between two sheets of cling wrap and pound it gently. She got it from me," she adds.

"If she asks for a story, read to her Beauty and the Beast. Do not feed her apples, do not feed me apples, we hate that evil fruit. But we do drink apple juice, and eat apple pie," Callie continues, and my face continues to contort in confusion.

"I know we have weird eating habits," Callie says with a chuckle.

"I will give you temporary list of my schedule, and I'll give you a call a day before if I ever need someone to babysit Sofia," she says. "Will that be okay?", Callie asks.

"Yes I have no problems with that arrangement," I reply.

"And your mom insisted that I just deposit the payment to your atm account, she said you have a tendency to lose things," Callie says.

"Well then, I won't keep you for too long, you still have class tomorrow morning," Callie says as she guides me out the room.

She fixed me a bag of food for me to take home, and walked me to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to your dorm? It's a pretty long walk," Callie says worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure, and I don't want Sofia to wake up alone," I say.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful evening Callie, it was great to see you again," I say.

"I'll call you if something comes up and don't hesitate to give me a call if you need anything okay?," she asks.

"Yes, definitely. Well, goodnight Callie," I say holding my right hand out for a shake. But Callie had a different idea and enveloped me in a tight hug instead.

"You've grown so fast, I'm so proud of you," Callie says warmly, and with that, our evening ended.

As I reached my dorm, I just cleaned up then I collapsed on my bed. Eating that much made me sleepy in no time. I'm in my boxers, and the shirt I had been previously wearing. I usually don't wear filthy clothes to bed, but my shirt smells so good. It smells like freshly cut grass, mangoes, and Callie. Uh-oh, I guess I got a little crush on my employer, and my mom's best friend. It's just a harmless crush anyway.

 **A/N2: So how did the meet-up go? Any thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know it's been a while, but life got in the way.**

Callie's POV

It's Friday morning, and it's a particularly happy and laid back Friday morning. I'm preparing some breakfast for my girls…. I mean for Sofia and Arizona. Arizona is reading up on biochemistry while Sofia is on her lap drawing flowers with crayons. Arizona had recently taught Sofia how to draw flowers, and the little four year old just can't help herself but draw flowers on every surface she can get her hands on. It's been 3 months since Arizona has started babysitting for us, and she's exactly what I needed… I mean in terms of a helping hand…. when it comes to Sofia. Yes, yes, Sofia. She's been nothing but amazing with her, and Sofia immediately took a liking to her. Arizona also has helped with other things around the house, overall management, and some other things.

She has recently grown to be one of my closest confidants. I'm amazed by how mature Arizona thinks. Don't get me wrong, she looks, dresses and acts like most college kids her age, but her overall outlook in life, principles, goals, and work ethic are way beyond her years. She's also brilliant, topping her class despite working part-time. For the few instances she asked me for help, I can definitely see that she has very good logic, memory and reasoning; and she could actually be better than I was when I was in my sophomore year of pre-med.

I expected that Sofia would see her as more of a sister, but now with the level of respect my daughter has for her, she's more like a cool aunt. I also expected that I would see her as more of a niece or even a daughter, but we became really close friends that it's like we don't have more than a decade between us.

I have pretty much the entire day free, and so does Arizona. She usually babysit the whole of Fridays because that's when I schedule most of my ORs, but it had been pretty benign in the hospital for the past week, so no OR for me today.

I finish up perfectly golden buttermilk waffles topped with strawberries for me, chocolate chips and vanilla ice cream for Sofia, and peanut butter, banana and oatmeal streusel for Arizona.

"Ladies, breakfast is ready," I chime in as I approach the table where the girls are busy with their respectful crafts.

"Yaayyy," they both squeal as they turn their head to me. Arizona's perkiness is definitely rubbing off on my daughter, it's quite adorable. I see Arizona whispering something in Sofia's ear, then my chubby little daughter put her crayons one by one in the box, put the paper on top of Arizona's book, and set everything aside. Then she flashed me a beaming smile, "Thank you mommy". Then she faced Arizona and gave her a high five.

"Well you're welcome baby," I say to my daughter, then I give her a kiss on her cheek as I put her plate down in front of her.

"And this one's for you," I say as I put down her plate; and due to instinct, I leaned down almost pressing my lips on her cheek. Then I realize my sudden error, and I immediately pull back. I can feel the blush rising from my chest to my cheeks and earlobes. I'm just thankful that my daughter and Arizona are too busy stuffing their faces with waffles. Hopefully she did't notice. Stupid stupid Callie.

I just take my seat opposite the two girls, relieved that Arizona is oblivious to what happened. I chance a glance at her once I felt the heat from my face dissipating, then she catches my eye. "I don't mind," she says vaguely, then she throws me a wink. The heat from my chest to my face rises once again, and I'm pretty sure I'm red as a tomato now. I play it coyly, "Haha! You wish," I say at her a little too child-like, I even put my tongue out for good measure, just so I can shift this awkwardness to playful banter. She just chuckles and resume eating.

I don't know why I got so flustered. Maybe it's being so close to her, smelling her unique scent, having strands of her hair brush on my face, seeing her bare neck so closely…. No no no. For goodness sake, she's a friend, and really young, and my best friend's daughter, and I'm married, with a child. I just admire her for her personality, her beauty, brains, for everything that she is. That's it. Pure friendly, platonic, admiration. It's just nice having someone full of youth and spirit around. She makes me feel free despite being stuck in the confines of this home, the hospital, my career, and responsibilities. I have laughed more in the past 3 months we've gotten close than the last 3 years.

"I really don't get why you like oatmeal on your waffles," I say trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

"Uhm, it's only the most delicious thing ever! And it's oatmeal streusel not oatmeal, those things are different," she says as she takes another forkful.

Upon hearing our conversation, Sofia looks curiously to the blonde woman's plate, and Arizona catches on.

"Here you go sweetie," Arizona says as she gives Sofia a small bite of waffle, peanut butter, banana, and oatmeal streusel. Sofia's face lights up, "Yum," the little girl says.

"See, it's awesome," Arizona declares as she pops her super magic smile, dimples in full view with her head titled a little bit. My breath hitches at the adorable sight.

"Here try this," Arizona says as she directs a forkful of her breakfast in front of my face. I tentatively put the fork in my mouth, and I may or may not have darted my tongue out to lick some peanut butter off my lips quite sensually. I can almost see Arizona gulping.

"Hmmmm, could be better," I say non- chalantly with a shrug, trying to rile up the woman opposite me. She opens her mouth shocked by my answer, then she narrows her eyes at me feigning annoyance.

We had a pretty fun and slow breakfast. I am definitely appreciate not being in a hurry for once. Most breakfasts I have been having had been serving Sofia, having some toast and coffee while Richard and I are walking out the door. Life had been hectic, and a change in pace is in order. For Richard however, things got even more toxic. He would be gone for business trips abroad for weeks at a time. I can definitely feel my husband drifting away at some points, and I can't wait for all this craziness about pushing a new product in the market to be finished so that we can be a normal family again. I hate to admit it, but at times, I get used to his absence and distance, that I don't miss him anymore.

Arizona's POV

Today is a pretty good day. Sofia was in a good mood the entire day. We went swimming, and Sofia wanted me to teach her. I'm not a swimmer, but I do know the basics. While Sofia and I were starting off with some breathing exercises, Callie walked in donned with a robe. I had gone swimming in the Torres-Sloan gigantic pool before most of the time with Sofia, and I already had left swim wear in the mansion, but this is the first time that Callie would be joining Sofia and I. She's usually not around during day time.

When Sofia saw her mom coming in, she squealed "Bubbles!" Then she proceeds to making bubbles as she submerges herself in the water just as how I taught her for her breathing exercises.

"That's very good baby", Callie said beaming at us as she made her way to a lounge chair. Callie then took off her robe exposing her caramel skin, toned arms, and voluptuous curves clad in a dark red bikini pair. She then wears her sunglasses and sunbathes on the lounge chair. My jaw literally dropped at the sight. I swear I try my best to not be a pervert, but when a goddess in all her glory is right in front of you, it's very difficult not to stare or even take a peek. Sofie's mom has definitely got it going on. Alright, enough, I sound like a horny teenage boy.

Callie and I are friends, good friends in fact. We're comfortable talking with each other. We've shared hilarious and embarrassing stories, childhood dreams, recent problems and woes. There is no single instance when Callie has made me feel inferior to her. Despite having made a name for herself, and being generations apart, she has not sounded or acted condescending. She expresses genuine interest and concern in my stories and with what I do. She's helped me a lot with school, and being close to her, seeing how accomplished yet humble she is, inspired me more to do well in school.

I always thought that Callie came from a well-off family because mom would tell me that at times Callie would help her financially. But Callie told me all about their rags to riches story. Her family was an average middle class family when she and my mother met, it was just that when they moved, her father entered a new business venture that eventually led to his big break. Carlos Torres started a trucking business with 2 trucks, 1 for delivery and 1 for towing. He set out the trucks for rental, and would sometimes drive them on his own when money was tight for drivers. After a year he was able to buy 2 more trucks, and more in the following years. He then started buying cranes, vehicles and equipment for construction, and entered real estate development. Now, Carlos Torres owns Torres Development Corporation which builds and operates condominiums, hotels, and casinos in the entire country. Callie has always believed in hard work and dedication, and she never once thought of resting on her father laurels. She wanted a name for herself, so she went through pre med and med school under an academic scholarship that is difficult to maintain, very similar to mine. Even at home, Callie never once acted that people working for her are her servants. She considers them as friends just helping out. She would cook, wash the dishes, do the laundry when she has the time. When Sofia is having her nap time, I would help Callie do the dishes and the laundry at times while we talk about anything and everything.

I admire Callie, for everything she has accomplished, her intelligence, her humility, warmth, and kindness. It's hard not to have a fan girl crush on her, she's a great doctor, mother and friend after all; but above everything else, she's a good friend of mine. With working and trying to ace all of my exams, I really don't have that much time to socialize, so having a close friend is kind of great.

Callie's POV

I have to be back at work tomorrow, and I'm glad I spent the entire day at home with my daughter and Arizona. We decided to just order pizza for dinner while watching Moana. The movie ended pretty late, so I just asked Arizona to crash in the extra downstairs bed room. I just finished fixing up downstairs, and I turned off the lights in the living room and the kitchen. I see light seeping from under Arizona's door. It's pretty late, what could be keeping her up so late? I knock on the door a couple of times, but no answer. So I just let myself in.

Arizona is focused on some papers on her desk while grooving to music from her earbuds. I approach her without being noticed, then I pull one of the buds out of here.

"You know you should get some rest," I tell her as I sit on the arm rest of her chair and put my arm on her shoulder.

"I'm about to finish up," Arizona says as she stacks the papers on her desk.

"What is it you're doing exactly," I say as I try to peer on the things she wrote down.

"I'm just listing down my expenses, and things I have to save up for," she says. Then I catch a glimpse of a worn out booklet on the corner of the desk. I take a closer look, and I realize it's a savings account passbook.

"May I?," I ask Arizona.

"Yes sure, it's not much though," Arizona says with a timid laugh.

"Wow, 9 000 dollars," that's a significant amount of savings. I say genuinely impressed by this 18 year old girl.

"It's still not enough for med school," she says quite dejectedly.

"Even with a scholarship, the additional expenses for books and conferences and equipment and food, I have to work harder," she says sounding disappointed.

I can see it, the sullen look in her face, the struggle in her eyes, the way she's beating herself up internally. I put my finger under her chin, and I direct her eyes to mine.

"Hey, you'll figure it out, I know it. And don't worry about the books and equipment, You can borrow mine. I also have subscriptions to online journals and resources that you can use. You have Barb, and now you have m," I say with a soft smile.

"But…" She tries to interject

"No, no buts. There's no reason for you to reject things that are already there and readily available," I say with a slight imposition in my voice.

"Okay, thank you so much Callie, for everything," she says with a small smile.

"Anything.. And besides, you're doing exceptionally well for an 18 year old," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"19," Arizona responds.

"Come again?," I ask.

"19, I'm 19 now," Arizona responds.

"Oh my gosh, when did you turn 19? I had no idea, I'm gonna kill Barb for not telling me," I say shockingly.

"Today actually," Arizona says turning at me.

"Today? Wow, gosh, happy birthday," I say actually caught off guard that it's Arizona's birthday.

"You should be out, partying, celebrating," I say cheerfully egging Arizona on to enjoy the remaining hours of her day.

"Nah, I'd rather sleep like a baby in this amazing bed," she says with a chuckle.

"And I don't want to spend more on unnecessary things. I wanted to surprise mom this weekend and be home for my birthday, but I did the math, and I can't afford to go home this weekend," Arizona says as she gestures to scribbles and doodles on her desk. Then I see a list, Food, Electric, Bank, Transpo. She listed down all her usual expenses, and her supposed savings. There are a lot of red marks and Xs, and crossed out words like movie, physics, new laptop. Arizona then proceeds to keep her things away.

I feel for her. Though I never thought of actually saving up as early as I was in college, but I understand how it is to make money stretch.

Arizona got out of her seat, but before she can move some steps further, I take a hold of her arm. I move around the chair and stand directly in front of her.

"Hey," I start with a small smile and my hands subconsciously go to her waist.

"I've been planning to see Barb for quite a while, why don't we schedule a road trip when both of us are free? What do you say?," I ask hopefully.

Arizona's sullen look turn to a full blast dimpled smile and it literally took my breath away. She then almost tackled me with a sudden and really tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you," she squeals while she's still in my embrace.

"Happy birthday Arizona," I say tenderly as I make no effort of ending the hug.

We just stay there, holding each other. I don't even know for how long we're hugging. Then, I can feel her nose nuzzling my neck, and it sends goosebumps all over my body. I tighten my hold on her waist…. Then my phone started ringing.

The blaring sound of my phone snapped us back to reality. We hastily pull out of each other, and I answer my phone.

"Hey Callie, I'm right outside, please open up," the voice on the other line says.

I turn to Arizona and I say with a weak smile, "Richard's home".

 **AN2: Sorry for the delay. Got back from a holiday a couple of weeks ago, then I dived directly into work. I wanted to explore in this chapter the friendship between Callie and Arizona and how they actually see each other. It's kind of a slow burn, so I hope you guys will be patient. I have some great plans for the 2, so I hope you stick around**.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Please don't hate me on this chapter**

Arizona's POV

I practically rip the button up shirt of the brunette currently pressed against the wall. I hear the buttons actually flying to the floor, but I couldn't care any less. From her flushed face and heaving chest, I can tell that her ruined shirt is the last thing on her mind. I pull my shirt over my head, then my pants and underwear follow. She gets the idea and undresses herself as well. Then there, in all her glory in front of me, with her long dark locks, her perfectly chiseled face, her intense gaze, her skin with the subtle hint of tan, her perfectly round and perky breasts, her toned abdomen and luscious hips and thighs, the woman who would be blowing my mind tonight.

I attack her mouth with mine with immense need, and I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her towards the bed. I then push her down and go on top of her. I direct my kisses to her neck and I suck and nip and bite while I put my hands on her breasts. Her hardening nipples are against my palm and this just shows that she wants this.

I trail my kisses downward in between her breasts, down to her abdomen, and down to where she needs me.

Callie's POV

I untangle myself from the sheets as I roll off the bed. The naked body sleeping beside me is unaware of the movements I've made. It's the middle of the night and still a few hours til daybreak, yet I couldn't put myself to sleep.

 _Flashback_

 _"Richard's home"_

 _Then just like that it's like a light was switched on in the mind of the beautiful blonde standing in front of me._

 _I'm also snapped out of my daze, suddenly aware of what happened. There was a palpable awkwardness in the air, and I can also see Arizona is at a loss for words._

 _"Maybe I should go, I don't want to intrude or anything," Arizona says slightly stammering with her words._

 _"No no, please stay. It's already late, you should stay," I say, fumbling with words myself._

 _But before she can say anything, my phone rang once again. I flash her an apologetic look before answering the door._

 _"I'm at the door Callie, don't make me wait any longer, " Richard said sternly in the phone._

 _"You should open up for him, I bet he's tired and missing you badly," Arizona says. Before I can respond she speaks again._

 _"Come to think of it, I guess I really should spend the night out, it's my birthday after all. ," Arizona says with a chuckle._

 _Before I can protest, my phone starts ringing again. I apologize to Arizona and literally run to the front door. I greet my husband, and he's looking pretty pissed. I help him with his luggage from the car and before I can lock up once again, Arizona emerges from her room._

 _"Welcome back Mr. Sloan, I hope you had a great trip," Arizona says courteously._

 _"Thank you," Richard replies without even glancing at Arizona._

 _"It's her birthday today, " I say with a slight chuckle to Richard._

 _"Oh yeah?," Richard replies still busy with his phone not even looking up at me or Arizona._

 _He then pulls out his wallet and hands Arizona a 100 dollar bill. He finally looked up at Arizona briefly and said "Happy birthday", then he walks away pulling his suitcase with him._

 _"You really should stay," I say with Arizona with an almost pleading look._

 _"Good night Callie, thank you for an amazing day and dinner, please say thank you to Richard for me," Arizona says with a soft smile, then she disappears through the front door._

Arizona's POV

I'm staring at my ceiling, listening to the ticking of the clock on the desk. We just had sex. It wasn't terrible, actually it was pretty good, but here I am, trying to figure out how I should feel about this.. About everything. I mean, I've had my fair share of women since I was 16, had sex for fun, out of love, or for experimentation. I love sex, don't get me wrong, and I can say that I'm pretty good at it, but this.. This right here, what I'm feeling is new, and inappropriate.

I turn to my side and look at the sleeping brunette beside me. She's undeniably beautiful, but….

"Hey," she purrs in a raspy voice as she slowly opens her eyes to look at me.

"Hi," I say with a small smile. She then leans in and gives me a peck on the lips.

"I guess I didn't tire you out that much huh," she says as she starts peppering my neck with kisses.

"I just got some things on my mind," I reply closing my eyes, trying to actually be in the moment.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it," she says as she starts nipping on my ear.

"Hmm, no talking….," I hum as I start to get in the mood. She then straddles me then trails her fingers on my torso

"Do you want me to go or should we have some breakfast first," she asks quite seductively yet still a little but unsure.

"You don't have to go, breakfast would be nice," I say with a soft smile.

"Alright then," then she dives right to my lip.

"Well… you… better… get… dressed… for… breakfast…then…. cause… I… have…. nothing… to… feed…. you…. here…," I say in between kisses to the brunette on top of me.

"Well, the breakfast I had in mind doesn't involve any clothing," she tells me with a sultry smile.

I can't help but smirk back. Then I put my hand on Eliza's neck and pull her back down.

 _Flashback_

 _I don't know why I did that, stupid stupid stupid. I'm currently walking away from the Torres-Sloan mansion, quickening my pace as if I can walk away from the embarrassment and potentially awkward situation I put myself into._

 _I got carried away. Callie had been nothing but amazing, and caring, and she spoke to me like I'm some kind of incredible. She saw the importance of what I'm trying to do with my life, and she looked at me like I matter. A friend like that is hard to come by, being surrounded by trust fund kids who have no idea what I'm going through: and, I fell for it._

 _Her embrace was so warm, and safe, and I haven't had any physical contact with another human being for quite a while. She smelled so good. Nearing the end of the day, there were only traces of her perfume left, and her distinct smell is starting to come through. I wasn't able to help myself, I had to get closer, I had to inhale and surround myself with her. I don't know what my feelings toward her were exactly, I just know that I crave her presence._

 _It was embarrassing, so I had to bail. I had to get out as fast as possible. Also, the moment her phone rang, the gravity of what I was feeling dawned on me. I was only allowed a harmless crush, nothing more, definitely nothing beyond that. So, I had to get out and pull myself together._

 _I know a peaceful sleep is definitely out of the picture, I would just be tossing and turning in my bed, so, I do what any college kid would do on the night of their birthday._

 _I go to the beach house, a college bar near campus. I had been here a few times before with some of my classmates who frequent this place. It's noisy with too much rowdy college kids, it's fun though, and probably what I need tonight._

 _I order a bottle of beer to start off, and I just sit on the bar for a while, waving at classmates, acquaintances, people in the same class. My mind is already starting to drift away from the events of the night when a familiar face appeared in front of me._

 _"Arizona right?," the brunette asks._

 _"Yes, hi… I'm sorry, you look familiar but I seem to not know your name," I say leaning in closer to her ear so she can hear me better._

 _"I'm Eliza.. Eliza Minnick, we have Sociology class together," she says as she reaches for my hand for a soft hand shake. Her hand seemed to linger for quite a while in mine._

 _"Great to finally meet you Eliza, " I say with a dimpled smile. I can see she is definitely eyeing me from head to toe and I can't help but do the same. She has long dark locks, thick lips, a chiseled face, toned body with broad shoulders and a great ass. She's not too bad, actually she's kind of hot._

 _"I'm sorry but I have to ask, how did you know my name?," I ask._

"That name attached to that face, how could I not remember," she says as she gives me a smile while biting on the straw of her drink. I had not noticed that she hasn't let go of my hand still until she pulled me away from the bar towards their booth.

 _I have to admit, this is fun. I do go out with some college buddies at times, but this particular group is fun. Most of them are taking IT, some taking up arts._

 _"So why were you all by your lonesome there Arizona," Eliza says as she scoots closer to me._

 _"I really didn't plan on going here, it was a last minute thing, just a farewell to the big one-eight," I tell her putting my arms around her shoulder as I lean in closer to her ear. This is what I like about loud places, I have a reason to be closer to someone I'm flirting with._

 _"Well… Happy birthday then," Eliza says as she starts to trail her fingers on my thigh._

 _"It would be a shame if I don't give you anything for your birthday," she husks into my ear._

 _"Yeah," I ask with a smile, playing her game._

 _"Maybe we could go back to your place so I can give you my gift," she says, nibbling my ear before pulling away completely._

 _Then after a few minutes, we bounced._

Callie's POV

I got paged for an emergency a little after lunch. There seemed to be a mass vehicular accident in the freeway. Richard had gone to the office, and I would probably in surgery til the wee hours in the morning, so I can't just leave Sofia in the daycare for so long. So I dial Arizona's number.

"Hello," Arizona answers with a thick voice.

"Did you just wake up? It's the middle of the day Arizona," I say with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"Uhm yeah, sorry, I went out for drinks last night," Arizona replies finishig the sentence with a yawn.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't ask if it weren't an emergency. I just got paged for a mass casualty situation, is it okay if you watch over Sofia tonight," I say in almost a ramble.

"Yeah yea, " she says then I hear some shuffling, and some talking? Another woman's voice? Is she with someone?

"I'll just fix up and be there in a flash," Arizona says.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from something important," I say curtly.

"No no, I'll be there, I'll see you in a bit," she says chirpily then the line went dead.

In about 15 minutes, the doorbell rang.

I open the door to see Arizona standing there with her usual big dimpled smile. I didn't fail to notice though the car driving away behind her.

"Did someone drive you here," I ask, unable to stop myself from asking.

"Yeah, Eliza dropped me off," she says as she steps inside.

"Eliza?," I prod further.

"Yeah, a friend," she says with a shrug.

"Just a friend? Is she good people Arizona?," I ask.

"She's good, don't worry," she says. "You better get going, lives need saving by the great Calliope Torres," she says as she tries to push me out the door.

"You two better behave," I say as I grab my car keys.

"Always do," she replies with a huge grin, then I'm off to work.

Arizona's POV

I had been so tired the entire day that the moment hit the sack, I dozed off as well. I didn't even have the time to go to the spare bedroom, I just passed out on Sofia's desk. Eliza Minnick would definitely be the death of me. She's not too bad, she's hot, a genuinely nice person but often misunderstood by her classmates. Our night together was definitely one for the books, and spending the morning with her isn't too bad. We've already planned on seeing each other again, but nothing too serious.

I was awakened by shouting outside Sofia's room. It definitely sounded like Callie and Mr. Sloan. Sofia was slightly startled and she began to whimper and toss in her sleep. I immediately went to her side to rub soothing circles on her arm, and as soon as her breathing slows and evens out, I step outside her room.

The upstairs hallway looks pretty deserted, not even a trace of what happened earlier. However, there is light coming from downstairs so I go down to investigate.

The light seems to be coming from the kitchen, and as I walk towards it, I see a figure standing there nursing a big glass of wine.

I walk towards Callie, and I can see that she'd been crying. It took a moment before she realized that I was standing there. When she saw me, she immediately looked away and wiped the tears rolling off of her face.

"Hey, what's wrong," I say as I put a comforting hand on her arm, trying to look her in the eyes. She still is looking away, looking at anything, anywhere but me.

"It's nothing," she says trying to shrug it off. I step in front of her, not really caring that I was already dangerously close to her again.

"Tell me," I say convincingly. This is one of the rare moments when Callie and I are actually serious around one another and not laughing our assess off or playing with each other. It was as if the awkward moment yesterday didn't happen, I can't think about that right now, what matters now is Callie.

"Richard and I fought, he left for the night," she says trying to fight the tears that were about to fall again.

 **AN: Someone brought up that the story is identical to a fanfic about Rizzoli and Isles, so I had to look the story up, and yes, I found the summary similar. I don't even know who Rizzoli and Isles are, so I can absolutely guarantee you that the similarities are coincidental, and that the writing style, where the story is headed and the focus of the two fanfics are different.**

 **We're up for some heavy chapters ahead, so please leave a comment, reactions, comments, suggestions, or PM me.**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is Calzona endgame, and for those who are doubting if I am a Calzona fan, ofcourse I am. Been a fan since Season 5. I know it's hard to like Eliza, she's like a poor attempt at trying to replace Callie. I had been watching Calzona episodes from season 5 to season 12 recently, and I literally teared up. It's crazy how our girls turned from the "IT" couple, to a divorcees who ended up with public enemies 1 and 2. Penny being the one who practically killed Derek, and Eliza running over everyone in the hospital. And our girls had been through so much, probably more than any couple in GA apart from Derek and Meredith. The parents, the kids, Africa, the accidental pregnancy, the car crash, the plane crash, the amputation, the resentment, the cheating, the house, the miscarriages. I guess a couple could only go through so much, sometimes too much history is not all good.**

 **Anyway, as I've mentioned before, this is a slow burn. And yeah, I don't like Eliza with Arizona either, but it just makes things more interesting doesn't it.**

Arizona's POV

"I know it's not my place to prod, but if you want to talk about it, I'm just here," I say as I put a reassuring hand on Callie's arm. With that Callie starts to sob again with her arms across her chest while one hand was holding an impossibly big glass of wine.

I slide my hand into hers, and I tug on it, silently pleading with Callie to just trust me. She passively follows where I'm pulling her to, and I can hear her still sniffling behind me. We go through the back door leading to the porch in the back, overlooking the garden and the pool. It's particularly dark outside, but the illuminated pool and the almost full moon gives the garden an ethereal glow. Once outside, I immediately put my arms around Callie protectively. I know it's taking everything in her to pull herself together, the least I can do is to protect her from the chill of the night.

I settle us both down to a bench on the porch looking over the garden. I put Callie on my right and I sit beside her. I put my hand over hers, letting her know that I'm right here.

"It's too complicated," she says looking down on her lap. I have never seen her like this, vulnerable, defeated. I can already feel my rage starting to boil within. How could her husband hurt her this way? Why would he ever put down someone as amazing as Callie. But, who am I to judge, it's their relationship.

"Did he…," I ask softly as I put my hand on her face bringing it to the light so I can inspect further. I swear, if he ever laid a finger on her, I would go berserk and hit his smug face repeatedly on the kitchen counter. I do have great respect for Mr. Sloan, but I never really liked him. He never really did pay any attention to me, that wouldn't be much of a big deal, but she barely pays attention to Callie or Sofia. I haven't once see this father spend more than 30 minutes with his child.

"No… no.. Richard would never do that," Callie replies meekly. She leans more into my touch, and I almost forget the circumstances surrounding us. My breath catches in my throat and butterflies are going wild in my stomach. Never have we been this close, and with the light of the moonlight accentuating her facial features, Calliope Torres has just become more stunningly beautiful if that is even possible. I pull her head to my shoulder, and she comfortably leans on it. We stay silent for a while

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?," she says out of the blue.

"Yes, a beautiful night with a beautiful girl, how did I get so lucky?," I reply in jest trying to make Callie laugh.

"Haha, sweet talker!," she counters as she starts poking my sides.

"No… I'm.. Serious…," I say in between laughs and giggles as she keeps on tickling me.

"Well, I can't be what my husband needs me to be, so I'm not all that," she says with a somber tone as she slowly pulls away from me.

"Hey," I say softly as I face her and take both of her hands in mine.

"You're my hero, I have always known you from my mother's stories, but I have to admit, I never really had a concrete picture of you. So before meeting you in person, I googled you," I say, then Callie cuts me off.

"You googled me," she says raising her eyebrows and with an amused look on her face.

"Yes I did," blushing at the admission.

"But that's not my point," I say in retaliation to change the subject.

"I saw everything you have accomplished. You're brilliant, world renowned in your field, a rockstar surgeon, a prolific researcher, winner of numerous awards and grants, all of these at a very young age," I say.

"Yes, but all those things all came from doing what I love. I didn't have to actively strive to get them, I just kept on doing what I love doing everyday, then those just followed. I've always been a big nerd, so the surgeries, the research, the studying all came in naturally to me," she chimes in.

"I know, but this is exactly why you're amazing. You're humble, very kind, and you're the most genuine and down to earth person I know. You're a crybaby, yet you're still breathtaking. You're cranky, clumsy, and a big dork, yet you're still stunning every single time I see you. Anyone would be lucky to have you. With all due respect to Mr. Sloan, if he's too busy or foolish to see that, and if he even considers letting you go, people would be lining up for you," I say with the utmost sincerity I can muster. It breaks my heart to see Callie doubting herself.

"He's not that bad," Callie responds.

"But he's making you cry," I reply wiping a tear off her cheek with the pad of my thumb. She closes her eyes for a minute as if she's relishing the feeling.

"It's not that simple, things happen, circumstances change people," she says sadly.

"Care to elaborate?," I ask gently. Trying to make her open up to me.

She then stands up and grabs my hand.

"Come on let's take a walk," she says.

Callie's POV

I pull her towards the garden and we just proceed to walk aimlessly. We walk in comfortable silence, and I loop my arm around her arm.. Can you blame me? It's quite chilly, and being close to her physically is really comforting.

"He was great, charming, ambitious, romantic, the type to sweep you off your feet," I start.

"We met through Mark. Mark and I had really gotten close, I was a resident and he was the new Plastics guy, and we were both pretty messed up at that time. Mark being the mistress of his bestfriend's wife, and I was the laughing stock of the hospital then after 2 failed relationships," I say, now laughing at the craziness of my life back then.

"We were friends with benefits, if you know what I mean," I say trying to lighten up the mood. I nudge her a little when I feel her stiffen after my admission. She looks at me and gives out a somewhat forced laugh.

"What, my boyfriend cheated on me with a colleague, then my girlfriend left me out of the blue. Mark was there, hot and lonely. No judging," I add.

"A girlfriend?," she asks with genuine shock.

"Do I not give out a vibe that I like ladies too?," I say with a chuckle.

"What do you mean by "too"?," she asks and I hear the hint of alarm in her voice.

"Oh come one, I'm your mom's best friend remember, she tells me everything!," I say in a teasing manner. I can feel Arizona getting really embarrassed, and her arm has started to heat up. I can vaguely make out from the light that her face up to her ears are flushed. I laugh at her even more, so she buries her face on my shoulder to hide her crimson glow.

"And I'm on to you and that Eliza girl, she can't be just your friend," I add unable to stop myself from bringing this girl up. I mean, she just appeared out of nowhere, I have to look out for Arizona.

"We're just friends really," she replies with my shoulder still muffling her words.

"Ahh, friends," I reply mockingly.

"Hey, you're veering off topic," she says as she faces me again.

"Fine," I retort.

"So Mark invited him at our regular bar, and we hit it off automatically. There's something about his presence that attracted me immediately. He asked me out, then dating, then marriage, and all that crap. Our first year of marriage was perfect. We were the perfect couple, my research was a success, and his company was more profitable than ever," I add.

"Everything was great, he was great, we were perfect together, that was until we started trying for a baby," I say with a forlorn tone.

She faces me with raised eyebrows, egging me on to continue.

"Uhmmm," I hesitate.

"Don't tell me you're having problems in bed," she says jokingly with a chuckle. I can feel that she's trying to put me at ease.

"No no, Richard Sloan has no problem with performing whatsoever" I respond with a little bit of pride in my voice. Then I feel Arizona stiffen again by my side.

 _Flashback_

 _"Addie, just blurt it out," I say with a little edge in my voice. I can't help but feel a little agitated. It had been a year of trying for a child, but all we got was a miscarriage. We finally decided to consult with Dr. Addison Montgomery, my rockstar OB, and best friend, and a fertility specialist, and the woman Mark had been pining over._

 _"Immuno-reproductive disorder," she replies. My grip on my husband's hand suddenly gave, but he maintained his grip on me. He looks at my eyes trying to search for an explanation. I look at him briefly, then back to Addison._

 _"What type?," I ask. I'm no OB but I'm familiar with it. I'm familiar to know that this is a big hurdle for us._

 _"Category IV," Addison says with slight hesitation._

 _Then my head falls. Then after a few moments, I pick myself up._

 _"We can try in vitro right?," I ask._

 _"Yes we can try, but in vitro as it is, is an already difficult process," Addie replies._

 _"I'm sorry, but can you please explain to me what's going on," Richard asks and I can already feel his palms sweating._

 _"Immuno reproductive disorders are a spectrum of diseases with which the body or the immune system itself prevents childbearing. I won't get into too much scientific detail," Addison starts._

 _"There are therapies and medicines for this right?," Richard asks, looking at me for answers. I don't know how to break it to him, I just…._

 _"It's more complicated than that," I say with a broken voice._

 _He then shifts his gaze to Addison._

 _"Category IV Immunoreproductive disorder is when the female produces anti sperm anntibodies for your sperm antigen. In simpler terms, Callie's body wouldn't accept your sperm," Addison says._

 _"So it means we're not able to conceive?," Richard asks, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes._

 _"We're fine, our eggs and sperm are fine, it's just that," I try to answer._

 _"You can have children, just not with each other," Addison cuts in. I can feel that she sees how I'm struggling with this._

 _Flasback ends…_

"So there," I say as I finish my story. I led her to the pool and we're both now sitting on the edge of the pool with our legs submerged.

"But you could still have done in vitro right? There wouldn't be any antibodies in a controlled and artificial environment," she asks with genuine interest and concern.

"You're really too smart for your year huh? They don't teach that yet Pre med," I say, my amusement of her distracting me from the unfortunate reality of my marriage.

She blushes at my comment.

"Don't worry, I know what it feels like to be a nerd," I say.

"Well anyway, yeah we did try in vitro, but it never took. Addie harvested 9 eggs from me, and we were able to fertilize 3 eggs, all of which were implanted, but not one took," I say.

"We were also so busy then, I was beginning my research, and with each failed pregnancy, Richard just dived into work some more. He had always been a workaholic and a perfectionist, but I saw him become more and more uptight and more and more distant," I say with tears already threatening to fall once again.

Arizona holds my hand, silently telling me she's there, and I can't help but lace my fingers with hers. Her hands are so soft, and delicate. They seem like good and dextrous hands…. For surgery.. Yes, I bet she should go for a surgeon.. I mean surgery.

"I just don't understand it," Arizona suddenly chimes in.

"Hmm?," I look at her inquisitively.

"If Richard wanted a kid so much, and the difficulty of conceiving is what made him so distant, wouldn't having Sofia fix it?," she asks.

"Well yeah," I drag on.

"I feel there's more to this story?," Arizona says. "You really don't have to tell me if you're not ready," she adds.

"Sofia is not his," I suddenly spit out.

 **AN2: Uh-oh, Cliffhanger. So I guess my purpose in this and the upcoming chapters is to provoke an emotion. So let me hear what you feel about this. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't know why people are getting hostile. If you don't want to read, then don't. No one is forcing you to. I don't understand that after 5 chapters of introducing Callie and Arizona and their budding friendship, it suddenly turns into an Eliza and Arizona fic or a Callie and Mark fic just because I put them in small parts.**

 **I know, it's taking quite a while for the girls to get together, but I want to start their relationship in a more reasonable and realistic pace. I don't know, maybe it's just me.**

 **If you want to have them jumping each other in chapter 1, go and read other stories that actually tell it that way and whose plot actually includes that, or better yet write your own.**

 **Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

Arizona's POV

"What?," I was not able to contain my shock.

"Well, biologically she's not," Callie says wading her feet on the water.

"I need more words Callie," I say gently pushing her more. I can already see that she's struggling and hurting.

"I think from the brief time you've met Richard, you can see he's kind of always in control. When he sets his mind into something, it has to be done precisely as he envisioned it to be, and when he wants it to transpire," Callie says pausing for a bit.

"He wanted to have a baby early on in the marriage, we were in our late twenties and on the verge of the breakthroughs of our careers, and he thought that it was the perfect time to have a child. He said that it would be too difficult to try to get pregnant and handle a newborn when our careers are at their peaks. As I said earlier, we tried, and tried, both naturally and through in vitro. At some point I just felt so tired, and Richard felt he was running out of time," she continued. Callie took a couple of deep breaths, obviously trying to compose herself before continuing with her story.

"So he had this crazy idea. I can't have a baby with him, and he thought that the next best thing was to make Mark our donor," Callie finishes.

"Oh," was all I was able to say.

"How, did you… Uhmm… With Mark, and Richard… Or just Mark.. Or Richard then Mark, or injection…," I try to stutter out. My mind had a sick way of processing what Callie had just told me. I am a woman of science, and I should have known better. I know there are reasonable and totally acceptable ways, yet my twisted mind thought of Callie being with Mark and Richard at the same time, and it's making my stomach upset. Knowing that she had been with both of them is already bothering me enough, but visions of the two of them with Callie at the same time. But why am I so affected, ugh, it's frustrating.

Callie laughs a full on belly laugh. It's the first time she laughed like that tonight. Atleast my broken brain did something right.

"You really do have a pervy teenage mind huh," Callie says trying to recover from laughing.

"Richard and I had an intimate night, and we did it through turkey baster," Callie explains.

"Then Sofia was born after 9 months. Richard is the dad in all ways except biologically, but as Sofia grew up, Richard got more and more frustrated that he can't give me a child," Callie adds.

"He loves Sofia though, I mean he's always busy, but I can see that he loves her," I say, trying to show Callie that there is at least a bright side in this situation.

"I know, he loves her the best way that he could, the best way Richard Sloan could given the situation, but at times when he looks at her, she's just a constant reminder of something he can't do no matter how hard he tried," Callie says completely defeated by the situation she's in.

"It's ironic you know, how Richard and I had done things people our age can't even imagine themselves accomplishing, yet here we are, unable to do something that comes so easily to other people," Callie says turning to me.

"So what was your fight today exactly about," I ask, trying to piece everything together.

"He wants to try again, having a baby, this time he would want to try without a donor" Callie says simply.

"And?," I prod.

"I don't want to, I just can't take that much loss anymore. Being a doctor, I understand the figures, I understand how difficult it would be again, and that is something that I cannot make him understand," Callie replies.

I put my arm around her shoulders and she outs her head on mine. We just sit there staring at the ripples in the pool.

"I think I'm falling out of love with him," Callie confesses.

"Or maybe you're just stressed," I reply.

"He changed, I changed, the pain and disappointment changed us. There's so much resentment and feelings of inadequacy. I can feel him slipping away too, and wanting a baby is his hail mary to save this marriage," Callie declares.

"If you need anything, I'm just here," I say as I caress her toned arm.

"He even threatened me with divorce, can you believe that? If I don't give him a child, he says he can't see this marriage working. At 32, my marriage is already falling apart," she says as she covers her face in frustration.

"Hey" I say softly, as I pull her hands off her face.

"You know what would make you feel better?

Callie's POV

Arizona promptly stood up from the pool's ledge, and I'm immediately craving contact with her again. However, shortly after, my jaw drops as she lifts her shirt up and off of her. Then her pants followed. She's in a powder blue matching underwear, and it's as if everything that happened tonight was just knocked off of my head.

I should feel terrible for finding her attractive, but I can't help it. I barely noticed her jumping to the pool cannon ball way. I was just smacked out of my reverie by the splashing of the water on my face.

"Come on in, the water is nice and warm," she says gesturing with her hands for me to go in.

I just shake my head from side to side indicating No, but I can't just erase the grin off of my face.

Come on it will make you relax, she says as she swims her way towards me while imitating the musical score from Jaws whenever the shark appears.

I'm laughing out loud this time, and when I realized that she's close and that she's about to pull me in, I hurriedly scramble my way up, but I'm too late. Arizona took a hold of my hand and pulled me in to the water.

"Oh you're gonna be so dead," I say with a mischievous grin towards her as I swim my way to the very wet blonde trying to get away from me.

The dreadful atmosphere is suddenly broken by shrills and laughs and shouts coming from us as I try to catch the elusive blonde who is gliding through the water. In order to catch up with her, I take my shirt and sweatpants off and throw them to the edge of the pool. The plop of my clothes seem to get the attention of Arizona, and seeing my new state of somewhat undress, she raises her eyebrows at me, tilts her head to side and gives me an amused smile.

I then take the opportunity to pounce on her, and without my clothes dragging me down, I soon catch up. I put my arms around her waist and she starts flailing her arms trying to get away. My grip is strong though, and soon I'm dragging her across the pool. Arizona, being as sly as she is, suddenly sinks to the water slipping out of my grip, but before she can get away too quickly, I manage to get a hold of the strap of her bra. With a victorious smile, I tug on the strap expecting to reel in my catch, but to my surprise, when the bra surfaces, the blonde I am expecting is nowhere in sight. I look around the pool, with a powder blue bra in hand, then I see Arizona in the far end of the pool with a sly smile. She's swirling another blue garment on her left hand, then throws it on the pool ledge. I look at the bra in my hand, then on the powder blue garment on the edge of the pool. I keep on turning my head back and forth trying to wrap my head around the fact that Arizona might just be naked, nude, in front of me. Too dazed from the realization, I failed to notice the said blonde approaching me. I'm pulled out of my hazed thoughts when a soft "Hey" pulled me back to reality.

"Hey," I manage with a gulp.

"I hope you don't mind, I've always wanted to go skinny-dipping," she says almost in almost a whisper.

"Uhmmm," I struggle to breathe it.

She then takes her bra off my grip and lets's it float away.

"I never thought that it would feel like this…," she says in a soft tone.

"Feel like what?," I stutter out.

"Freedom," she states simply.

She moves in even closer to me, and I can almost see her bare body right in front of me vividly. Though the ripples in the water is obscuring my view, my mind seems to be putting the pieces together making me see the blonde in all of her glory.

Her left hand snakes around my torso and reaches behind.

"May I?," she asks tenderly.

My head nods in response.

Arizona's POV

I feel bold. Putting aside being literally bold, and bare, tonight I fee bold. Like I can do anything, be anything, want anything, have anything my heart desires. It's both a wonderful and very dangerous state of mind, but I'm throwing caution to the wind, and just letting myself feel, and I believe this is what Callie needs too.

I gingerly unclasp her bra, and let the offending black garment fall to the pool. I already feel my pulse quickening with just the thought that her chest is bare.

I search her eyes, looking for an indication that I'm making her feel uncomfortable. She gives me a small smile, and I proceed. I put my hands on her hips, and my heart just pounds louder in my chest. I hook my thumbs on the hem of her panties, and she just gives me another affirmative nod. I bend my body a little, lowering her underwear, and she raises her legs one after the other as I undress her completely.

I take a deep breath as the realization dawns on me, we're stark naked in front of each other, bare yet still concealed by the ripples of the water around us. We stare at eqch other for a while with no one daring to break eye contact.

"So how do you feel?," I ask her with a small smile.

"Scared," she replies.

"It's just me, don't be scared," I say putting a comforting hand on her arm. She somehow flinches at the contact.

"It's me, you have nothing to be ashamed of," I say reassuringly. I see the fear and insecurities in her eyes, and all I want to do is take them all away. Her head drops as if the gravity of all the things she told me are burdening her once again.

"You did your best, you've been an amazing wife and a mother, and those are enough. You and Richard have reached this point through mutual decisions and understanding, and if he is unhappy with what you two have decided before, then that is not on you anymore. Sometimes things don't turn out as we expect them to be, and bad things happen even to the best of did your best, you can't make miracles happen," I say.

She looks at me with vulnerable eyes.

"Just feel free, even just for now," I urge her.

"I can't," she replies briefly.

"Why?," I inquire.

"Because of you," she says breathily.

It's like I've been slapped, like a truck had just been dropped on me. I feel all of the air in my lungs escaping me, and I feel a literal pain in my chest.

"Whhy? Am I suffocating you? Am I being too intrusive?," I ask, suddenly pulling my hand away from her arm like I've been burned. The tears are threatening to fall, I actually thought Callie and I are having a moment.

"No, you did nothing wrong" she says avoiding my gaze.

"What is it then, please tell me," I plead. It takes a moment for her to respond.

"You make me want to be free," she says as she turns her gaze to me. Her look is so intense that my knees feel like buckling.

"Then just be," I say taking another step to her.

"No, you don't understand," she replies.

"Isn't that what we're trying here? Feeling free," I say with an encouraging smile.

"When I'm with you, I just don't want to feel free. I want to be free, in every sense of it," she says.

Then I finally understand what she means. My world stops. It's both exciting and terrifying. For the past months, I've suppressed my feelings for the woman in front of me. I've gone lengths denying what I feel, I even tried to find distraction in another woman. It is terrifying, earth shattering, because it should 't be. Because she's married, she's the mother of the kid I'm babysitting, she's my mother's best friend. The scariest part of this all is that everything else in my mind is a blur right now, the only thing that matters is that Callie has probably admitted that she has feelings for me.

"Then be free," I say almost subconsciously going closer and closer to her.

"I can't. It's wrong, and inappropriate, and I might just scare you of" she says with a choked up voice.

"Can I tell you something," I ask her.

"What is it," she replies.

"You captivate me, and everyday since I met you, all I wanted was to be close to you," I confess.

"Stop saying those things," she says while closing her eyes tightly.

"Why?," I ask as I finally reach out to her caressing her cheek with my hand.

"Cause when you say those things, I get this urge to kiss you," she replies.

"Then kiss me," I declare boldly.

With that, her eyes open and she's looking at me with a baffled expression.

"Kiss me," I repeat sternly.

"I can't, it will just complicate things that are already too complicated," she replies.

"Be free, even just for tonight," I say as I'm already moving closer to her.

"People will get hurt," she says.

"It will be just between you and me," I say, and now our faces are only inches away from each other. I know it's wrong, I know that we shouldn't, but at this moment, it's everything I want. Just one kiss, just a moment with someone I want but can never have.

Then she grasps my neck and pulls me to her. Our lips touch softly and tenderly, just pressing against each other. It's like my first kiss all over again, like all kisses before this meant nothing, there's no comparison. Then our heads start moving and our lips started gliding with each other. She parts her mouth tentatively, and I put her bottom lip between my lips.

I dart my tongue out, and it's like something erupted between us. Her tongue is immediately against mine, dancing seductively then aggressively dueling. I put my arms around her neck with my hands tangled in her soft dark hair. I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now, I'm surrounded by Callie, the feel of her, her scent, her taste, the sounds of moans escaping her lips as she devours me. She puts her arm around my waist and pulls me towards her, in instinct, I raise both my legs and I wrap them around her waist. My center is throbbing and just the mere contact of my bare core with her skin almost brings me to the edge.

She drags both of us to the edge of the pool, and she presses my body against the wall. We both moan at the additional pressure towards my center, and we're both running out of breath, but we can't seem to unlatch from each other. We're just so consumed by primal hunger and need like we've been starved for days. Actually, I've been starving for more than 3 months now.

We parted our lips once our lungs were burning and almost out of air. Once we catch our breath, Callie spoke.

"If we don't stop now, If I don't walk away now, we might end up doing something much more inappropriate and something we both might regret," she says in between gasps of air.

I press our foreheads together, then I give her a lingering kiss on the lips. I try to say as much in this kiss, words I can never speak, feelings I can never show, a want and need that would have to be suppressed again. I manage to pull away even though it felt like I was taking myself off of life support.

My forehead against hers, my breath mingling with the air that she breathes….

Then I whisper, "Go," with my eyes tightly closed and a tear falling off of it.

I suddenly feel cold, I hear the splashing of water in front of me, then I open my eyes seconds, maybe even minutes after…. And she's gone.

 **AN2: Not exactly how I planned it, more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. Oh and to answer some of the questions, yes Callie is Bisexual, I briefly mentioned a previous girlfriend in the previous chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the positive feedback, and for understanding where I'm coming from. Your comments and kind messages are what keeps me going.**

 **It's been a particularly difficult couple of days. I've been sick, and had been swamped with work, so I generally feel weak all the time.**

Arizona's POV

It's been a week since that night. The night Callie and I never dared talk about or bring up. It was a moment of weakness for the both of us as we finally gave in to our desires. Even for just a couple of minutes, we threw caution to the wind, and just let things be.

Everything seemed to have gotten back to normal. We're back to our crazy friendly banter, our usual routine, helping each other out the best ways we can. There were a few awkward moments the day after, instances wherein it was as if someone is about to say something monumental, yet hesitates then eventually backs down.

Deep inside I'm screaming. Every time I see her, from the moment she walks into the room, I want to shout at the top of my lungs that I want her, I need her, and every time I see Mr. Sloan with her, I just want to snatch her away from him. I can't say that I can treat her better than he does, I can't even afford a decent place, but I'm sure as hell that I appreciate her better than he can. I don't have a grudge against Mr. Sloan or anything, at some point I do understand him, but I can't help but wish I am the one waking up beside Callie.

It's Friday today, my day at the Torres-Sloan mansion. Callie called me in Thursday night because she had an emergency surgery. I just brought in some homework and readings with me, so I can work on them while watching over Sofia. I figure that Callie might have gotten in really late while Sofia and I were already asleep.

Sofia was pretty chirpy this morning, and the chirpy little girl had awakened me earlier than usual. So we shimmied our way down to the kitchen, and we decided to make her mom breakfast in bed. My little kitchen helper decided to wear her Princess Anna gown in the kitchen while singing to the food I'm preparing so that it would be tastier, according to her.

When it was already a fairly decent time to wake up the sleeping Queen, Princess Sofia and I tiptoed our way up the stairs to the bedroom with a tray full of food. Sofia peeked her head as she slowly opened the door, and Callie was just about to get up. Sofia comes running towards her mother, squealing with excitement.

"Good morning Mami, I missed you," the 4-year old greets as she stands next to the bed with her hands behind her back.

"What is it that you have there behind you huh?," Callie asks. I shortly appeared behind Sofia with a tray full of food. Only then that I see Callie, her hair is a mess, she's only wearing a black tank top and black boy shorts, but this is the most beautiful that I've seen her.

Sofia then reveals a single yellow sun flower.

"It's from Arizona," the child simply admits. I blush at her candid confession, and Callie looks at me with an amused smile.

"No, It's actually from the both of us. Little miss here helped me pick one out from the garden, and I did the cutting," I chime in.

"And this, is from the two of us," I say as I settle the tray on the bed in front of the brunette.

She gives me a wide smile, and I smile back at her. We might have held our gazes a little longer than expected, and we were only snapped back to reality by Sofia's enthusiasm.

"I never knew you could cook," Callie admits, oggling at the food laid in front of her.

"Well, it's just that I don't cook lately, but I do cook," I state with a proud smile on my face.

"So Sofia and I made you Eggs Benedict, some crispy bacon, a grilled cheese sandwich, and some heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes," I gesture to the food in front.

"And I helped squeeze some lemonade mami, and I made the food extra delicious with my mouth," Sofia announces.

Callie, midway into a strip of bacon, froze with her mouth open. Her eyes were wide and she's looking at me questioningly as she slowly retracts the bacon that is about to enter her beautiful mouth…. The mouth I had my tongue inside 7 nights ago.

"Uhmm… Sofia honey?," Callie starts. I giggle at her knowing exactly what she's thinking.

"Sofia sang to the food while I'm cooking, " I say while the little lady beside me nods vigorously.

"Ohh…" Realization dawns on Callie.

"Well this is all too much for me, let's all have breakfast in bed, that will be more fun huh baby?," she asks to the two of us.

Sofia wasting no time is already wielding a fork and is about to stab the chocolate chip pancakes. Of course that would be for her, since she was the one who insisted on making it for her mama.

Callie tapped the space beside her gesturing for me to scoot closer, and Sofia is sitting across us munching on her pancakes. Callie takes a bite of the eggs benedict and moans in appreciation.

"Mmm, you really do know how to cook, where did you learn to cook like this?," Callie asks.

"I just like making my own food at times when I'm not busy, and when you've learned to do things in my teeny tiny dorm with just a microwave and an oven toaster, things were easy peasy once I was in your state of the art kitchen," I say as I grab a piece of bacon.

With half of the pancakes finished, Sofia took a hold of the remote and turned on the TV for some morning cartoons. She settled on her mother's other side as we continue to eat the breakfast in front of us.

"Wait wait, so you learned doing Eggs Benedict with a microwave and a toaster," she asks out of the blue.

"Uhuh," I nod in affirmation.

"Wow, that I would have to see," she says incredulously.

"Well, maybe you should come over to Mi Casa so I can show you my skills," I blurt out, then I suddenly realize how it sounded like. I felt my entire face flushing, and I chanced a glance to the brunette beside me and I can see her tan character turning bronze to pinkish as well.

Maybe in her attempt to cut the tension, she motioned for me to take a bite of the Eggs Benedict. I obliged as she gave me a bite. I might have looked at her a little too intensely, and I might have flicked my tongue a little too sensually, because she just got flushed even more.

We continue to eat in a somewhat awkward silence. Sofia has dozed off beside her mother, contributing to the silence of the room. We would sneak sideward glances here and there, small smiles, subtle and brief touches as we reach for something. Then as we finish eating, we just sit side by side as we watch the morning cartoons. No one bothered changing the channel. We didn't even notice that our hands had approached each other and our fingers had intertwined. I scoot closer to her and I put my head on her shoulders.

"This is nice," I hear her murmur right before I doze off too.

Callie's POV

I try to forget it, I really do, but everytime I close my eyes, I see her. I see her heaving chest, her wet blonde hair, her piercing gaze, the darkening of her bright blue eyes. When I see her walk into the room, I literally have to grasp on to something, may it be a counter top, a table, a chair, just so I can physically stop myself from pouncing on her, kissing her again with all I have.

I have managed to avoid talking about what happened even though it's all I think about. I am at fault here, I was selfish and I gave in to my desires. I let myself become weak, and Arizona is my kryptonite. But I can't be unfair to her, to Richard, and to Barb.

Arizona had been making it really difficult for me though, because she had been nothing but sweet and caring to me and Sofia. She takes care of me in her little adorable ways, she appreciates everything I do like I'm some kind of superhero. No one had ever cared for me or even looked at me the way she does, and it's just making me weaker by the day.

I was cut off of my musings by the voice of my colleague.

"Cal, you seem a little distracted," Addison comments as she approaches the nurse's station I am currently occupying for my chart rounds.

"Yeah, I got some things going on at home," I mutter as I grab another patient's chart.

"Care to elaborate," Addison prods. She's munching on a bag of potato chips as she looks at me intently.

"Richard hasn't gone home," I reply plainly.

"Well isn't he always away?," Addison chuckles.

"Well yeah, but this time we had a fight before he left and I haven't heard from him since 7 days ago," I reply.

"What did you fight about," she asks as she stands adjacent to me with our shoulders side to side.

"The usual," I say.

"Oh. I see. Well I'm all for it if you wanna try again," Addison says putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I don't think I can handle that anymore Addie," I say my shoulders slumping.

"You really have to talk to your husband about that Callie, You both have your own reasons, the least you can do for your family is reach a compromise," she says.

Before I can respond, I got paged to the ER.

"To be continued," Addison shouts after me as I scurry away giving her an apologetic smile.

 _Later that night..._

After a couple of Exfix and shoulder reductions in the ER, I got off at a pretty decent time. It's 9 pm, and the girls probably had dinner already, but I can still tuck Sofia in.

As I enter Sofia's room, I can hear giggles coming out of the bathroom. The door is half open and I can see Sofia in the tub going hysterical as Arizona shapes her hair while lathering it with shampoo.

"You look like a Troll," Arizona exclaims excitedly, and Sofia just laughs even more.

"Let's try some bunny ears this time," Arizona suggests and Sofia just claps her hand with glee.

I can't help but smile at the two. I can feel my heart swelling at the sight of my two favorite girls getting along. Sofia then notices me standing by the doorway.

"Mammiii," she excitedly exclaims

"Hi baby girl," I say as I squat down to join their party. Only then that I notice Arizona's shirt completely soaked. A very thin white shirt, and I can almost see her nipples popping through. My jaw almost drops. I can feel myself furiously blushing, primarily due to my libido, and due to the fact that Arizona just caught me oggling her boobs. She raises her eyebrows at me and gives me an amused chuckle.

I didn't even notice that Sofia has reached out for me from the bath tub and has given me a very wet hug and a sloppy kiss. Now my clothes are bubbly and wet too. Arizona laughs at me and sticks her tongue out.

I take off my blazer, leaving me with a black tank top with a plunging neckline, and I help out in bathing Sofia. I'm already wet anyway.

Arizona's POV

Callie insisted that I stay the night because it took a while to clean up the mess Sofia and I made in the bathroom, so it was getting pretty late. As I was about to retire for the night and was about to plug my phone when I realized that I left my charger in Sofia's room.

I tiptoe my way up to the second floor, and I enter Sofia's room quietly. I quickly grab my charger near her night stand, and I give her a feather light kiss before I retreat out of her room.

As I was closing Sofia's door, I hear a faint "Arizona" which sounded a lot like Callie. I get freaked out for a bit and I look around, almost expecting a ghost in the corner. There's no ghost anywhere in sight but I see light coming through the bottom of the master bedroom's door.

As I near her door, I swear I think I hear my name being called out breathily again. Then the nearer I get, I hear whimpers in between. My heart breaks once again for Callie, it seems like she's crying her eyes out again tonight. I hesitate for a bit, and I listen some more. The whimpers are just getting louder and louder. I knock lightly, but no one answered. I think Callie won't even notice because it sounds like she's wailing right now. So going with my instinct, I try to turn the knob, and surprisingly it's unlocked. So I push it slowly.

What's on the other side of the door is probably the most heart stopping moment I have ever witnessed in my entire life.

In the middle of the bed, lies Callie in her silk white robe. Only in her white robe. The robe is unfastened and just barely covering her nipples, her chest and stomach, rising and falling with the movement of her body, her perfectly tan body glistening with a layer of sweat that has accumulated from the intensity of her passion. Her eyes as squeezed tightly, her lips are parted, emanating glorious moans and whimpers of ecstasy. Her right hand is grasping onto the duvet with so much intensity, and her left hand… Her left hand had gone across her abdomen, towards the middle, and down to her dripping core. Two of fingers are plunged deep inside of her, going in and out at a quickening pace as her entire body moves with her own rhythm. I can see her glistening folds as it envelops and squeezes her own fingers, her glorious elixir dripping out of her center, coating her fingers, and dripping to the bed.

I freeze on my spot. My heart threatening to escape from my chest, my own core burning with desire. I'm afraid that if I move my legs, if I take one single step, and my aching center gets a little bit of pressure, I might orgasm without having myself touched. I can't even chastise myself for staring and blatantly gawking at he intimate moment the woman if my dreams is having in front of me.

With one final breathy whisper of what I can make out as "Arizona", Callie comes undone in front of me, and her entire body quakes with her fingers buried deep inside of her. I see with my very eyes the gush of her precious fluid out of her and onto the sheets, and I swear I am about to faint.

Then Callie slowly opens her eyes while breathing heavily and sees me on her door, doe eyed, frozen on the spot. Her eyes widen with realization that I just witnessed what happened, and I'm also snapped back to the inappropriateness of what I have done.

"I'm so sorry Callie," I manage to stutter out.

"I thought you were crying, and I… Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry," I continue to ramble as I am making my way out of her room.

I slam the door behind me and I run to the guest bedroom downstairs. I pace back and forth, panicking at what just happened. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest.

I plop down on the bed, my mind reeling from what transpired. I close my eyes and it's all I see. Callie, writhing on the bed, her fingers buried deep inside her. And I can't help but wish that It was me making her feel like that, making her feel more than anyone has made her feel.

I can feel my underwear soaked. I try to calm my pounding heart by closing my eyes, but my goddamn photographic memory is just bothering me even more. I just can't help myself anymore.

My hand started making its way to where I desperately need to be touched.

 **AN2: So there you have it. There isn't much going on plot wise, but I think I just had to put it here.**

 **The day had been hard, it was supposed to be my 4th year anniversary with my ex, who btw cheated on me with an orthopedic surgeon. I'm not hung up or anything, I'm more insulted and angry, and today is just a reminder of all the years and effort and time and opportunities I wasted.**

 **Let me hear your thoughts, reactions, comments, suggestions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for the support and feedback. Knowing people are reading and are willing to voice out their thoughts just motivates me you know.**

 **I will try my best to update as regularly as possible. I am about to go on holiday this weekend and the next though, so I hope I'll find some time.**

Callie's POV

I talk, I talk a lot, especially when something is bothering me. I would like to talk it out than just let it hang. Although I've avoided talking about my kiss with Arizona in hopes that what happened wouldn't have repercussions and aftermaths as it would be very complicated. I believe it's a moment that should just remain as that, perfect in every way, ingrained in our memories, because talking about it would just taint its perfection. But right now, I catch myself in front of the guest bedroom door where Arizona is currently staying.

This is something that I need to talk to her about. I am deeply ashamed of what happened. I crossed the line, and I feel so dirty, perverted. She is my friend, but also my employee, and I'm and adult figure that she looks out for guidance.

It's 7am, Saturday, and usually at this time, Arizona leaves for her early morning class. I knock on the door, and I receive a "Come in" from the other side.

I walk in hesitantly, and I already feel the heat rising up to my face. I honestly don't know how I'm going to go about this.

"Goodmorning Calliope," Arizona chirps, and I raise my head to see her clad in a towel, with another towel wrapped around her hair as she's applying lotion on her soft luscious skin.

I gulp at the sight before me, and it just brings back memories of last night, of my thoughts last night as I was working for my release. I sit on the bed and look at the floor. Actually embarrassed to look at her in the eye.

"About last night…" I start. I feel the bed dip on my side, and I can smell Arizona from where I'm sitting. It just turns my brain into mush.

"I'm sorry," I finally muster out. It was all I could say at the moment.

"It's okay," she says and she puts her hand over mine.

"It's not," I say as I put my hands on my face.

"I am the one that should apologize, I was the one who barged in on you. You're an adult, and it is your own personal time, and I am the one who walked in on it," Arizona says.

"But… You heard it didn't you?," I stutter out, searching her eyes for any awkwardness, because I'm pretty sure she heard me screaming her name as I orgasmed.

"Yep, you're quite the moaner there," she says with a chuckle as she bumps her shoulder to mine.

"Oh my gosh, please don't remind me," I say wanting to bury face into my hands even more. I am so embarrassed right now, but leave it to Arizona to make me feel at ease even during the most awkward situations.

"But, I was calling out…," I trail off, wanting to get on with the actual issue.

"Well all I heard was moaning Calliope, and probably a few unintelligible words. I thought you were crying so I wanted to check on you. When I saw you… You know... I bolted out of there," she says, smiling shyly at me.

"Oh," I say. Somewhat surprised and somewhat relieved.

"As much as I want to spend more time with you, I really have to get going. Unless you want to stay while I change, I won't mind," she jests as she throws me wink.

"Uhmm…. I'm gonna go, you know… Lot's of stuff to do, and Sofia, and bones and uhm… Bye and take care. I'll text you later," I ramble as I stand up quickly and make my way to the door quickly. Arizona is turning me to a blabbering mess, and I can see that she's enjoying it.

Arizona's POV

I have a non-confrontational personality. I'm more of a go-getter, a doer, I like expressing my feelings, but if I am in difficult and awkward situations, I'd rather not talk about them. Sweep them under the rug as others say. Everytime I am faced with a monumental issue, I always feel like I'm gonna get in trouble.

So when Calliope approached me this morning about what happened the previous night, I acted like I had no idea what she was talking about. It would be easier that way, because if we do end up talking about it, we would have to deal with the fact that she wants something more than the kiss we previously shared, and that I obviously want the same thing too. So I chose not to talk about it.

So here I am, having lunch with Eliza, because again, I'm running away from the truth.

"Hey, are you okay, you seem a little spaced out," Eliza says as I am picking on my food.

"Yeah, just some exams coming up," I say with a weak smile.

"Well, knowing you, you got this in the bag," she says with a big smile as she pinched my nose lightly.

I look at her, like really look at her. We have gone out quite a few times, and I have to admit, she's fun to have around. She's driven, frank, a type A just like me, and she's easy on the eyes. She's quite fond of me, a little bit clingy but not overbearing. It's fun having her around, but let's be honest, she's not exactly who I want.

"Don't you like your food? here, come and try some of my pasta," she says as she shoves a forkful in my mouth. Well not really shoves, she gently feeds me with her fork, she does these small sweet gestures, but I just don't feel the same when it is Callie who does them.

"Mmmm," I say as I swallow her food. It's good, but I'm really not in the mood to eat.

We finish our meal, and we're pretty much free the entire day.

"Wanna go hang in my place?," Eliza asks.

"Yeah sure," I reply, still a little bit distracted.

As we were walking to her place, I just can't help but send a quick text to the brunette who had been on my mind the entire day.

 _A: Hey :)_

Callie and I don't particularly text except for times when I need to go to her, or I ask her some difficult questions for lab and paper works. So I'm kind of reeling like a nervous teenager asking someone out just by texting her.

Eliza and I arrive at her place. She had a few altercations with some dormers and the dorm management, so she had to move. She decided that an apartment outside campus is her best choice because she wants some things done her way. She doesn't get along with everybody very well, but at some point I understand her.

I feel my phone vibrate.

 _C: Hi :)_

My heart flutters with just 2 letters and a smiley. Eliza notices the smile on my face.

"What are you smiling like an idiot for?," she asks.

"Oh nothing, just this funny thing I saw on facebook," I lie.

"Hey, I wanna see too," she says approaching to peer over my phone.

"Sorry, I closed the browser already," I reply while I transfer to home screen.

"So what do you want to do?," she asks while she's playing with the buttons of my button down shirt.

Oh I know what she's up to.

"Hmmm, wanna watch a movie?," I say hopefully. I don't know what is with me today, I am just not in the mood.

Eliza pouts, but eventually gives in. She gives me a peck on the lips before proceeding to her TV. I plop down on the couch as she's rummaging through her DVDs.

A: What are you up to?, I sneakily reply to Callie.

"How about The Notebook?," Eliza asks. I never knew that the badass, cutthroat Eliza Minnick is into sappy chick flicks too.

"Yep, that's fine," I reply.

 _C: Nothing much. Sofia and I are having a tea party. How bout you?_

 _A: Just hanging out at Eliza's_

 _C: Oohhh, a date?_

 _A: Nah, just hanging out._

Eliza had grabbed us a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of beer each. She had settled comfortably beside me with her head on my shoulder. Every now and then, I would sneak a message or two to Calliope, avoiding Eliza's prying eyes. I mean Eliza's not my girlfriend or anything, she might just find it offensive that I'm texting someone else while I'm with her.

When the movie reached the part of Ryan Gosling's and Rachel McAdam's famous kiss, Eliza surprisingly laced her fingers with mine as she cuddled closer to me. I mean, we have just been hanging out, and we never really were affectionate with each other. We usually just had sex then hung out, we don't even cuddle.

I feel my phone vibrate, thinking it was just a message, but the vibration kept on going. Calie's calling. I excuse myself from Eliza, I get up and answer my phone.

"Hey," I beam into the receiver.

"Hi," Callie replies softly.

"So for what do I owe this pleasure of talking to the great Calliope Torres," I say trying to act smooth and charming, but somehow it just sounded that I was trying too hard. It seemed effective though as I hear Callie giggle like a school girl on the other line.

"Well, Sofia and I were wondering if you could join us for dinner?," She says enthusiastically through the phone.

"Did Sofia really say that?," I ask.

"Well, uhmm, noo…. But tonight is steak night and I thought, Arizona seems to be the kind to like a juicy slab of steak made by yours truly, so I asked Sofia if she would like to have you over for dinner and she was ecstatic about the idea so we decided to give you a call," Callie replies with mirth in her tone. I can hear Sofia giggling in the background.

"Fine fine, if you guys really miss me," I reply jokingly.

"Great," Callie exclaims.

"I'll be there in 30?," I answer back.

"We'll be waiting," Callie responds sweetly then she ends the call.

I walk back to the couch with a wide grin on my face.

"Who was that?," Eliza asks concern lacing her voice.

"Just Callie, she's asking me to come over," I reply plainly.

"But we were having such a good time," she pouts while I stand in front of her, ready to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry Eliza, Callie says something came up, so she's asking me to cone over for Sofia," I lied. I didn't really want to explain why I'm ditching her for dinner with my employer and the kid I'm babysitting. She stands in front of me and starts playing with the buttons of my shirt. She proceeds to pepper my neck with kisses.

"If you stay, I can make it worth tour while," Eliza says in between kisses.

She's starting to unbutton my shirt.

"I really have to go," I say as I grasp both of her wrists. She still continues with her ministrations and turns us so that I am suddenly seated on the couch and she's straddling my lap making quick work of the buttons of my shirt.

Callie's POV

I was never the jealous type, even with Richard I wasn't; but, I don't know what has gotten into me. The moment I found out Arizona would be spending the day in that girl's place, the green-eyed monster suddenly emerged. I feel pathetic, but I am victorious. Arizona agreed to come over. It's been an hour though, and I'm already pacing in the kitchen. Sofia is busy playing with her mini toy kitchen.

The doorbell then rings. Finally.

I rush to the door and open it. I immediately beamed once I saw that t was Arizona. However, my smile started to fall when I noticed the state she was in.

Her hair looks like a mess, I mean not disheveled in a way that it would look like she's homeless, it just had strands sticking out of places. Arizona is pretty particular with her hair, and she's not the type to go out with a messy do. Her button up shirt is hanging loose and the top 2 buttons are unbuttoned. What really caught my eye though is that her shirt is mis-buttoned. There's an extra buttonhole hanging in the bottom. My mood immediately started to become sour.

"Come in," I say almost too coldly.

Arizona then just follows behind straight to the kitchen.

"Mmmm, something is smelling pretty spectacular," Arizona excitedly exclaims.

I don't respond.

Sofia hears her voice and rushes to her to give her a hug. Sofia then invites her to go play in her mini kitchen, and the two girls busy themselves with making clay burgers for me.

I don't look at her, I don't speak to her, and I can already sense Arizona's eyes burning a hole in my forehead.

A few moments later, I can sense someone peering over my shoulder.

"What you doin?," Arizona asks. She's so adorable like this, looking around at what I do like every move I make is fascinating. It takes everything in me to stay pissed at her.

"Cutting," I say as I slice through some zucchinis for the salad.

"What's in the oven? It smells amazing," Arizona asks again, probably tryig to engage me in conversation.

"You can peep through the oven's window you know," I reply.

"What's wrong Calliope?," Arizona asks with concern.

"Nothing. Just go wash yours and Sofia's hands. Get settled on the table, I'll be serving soon," I say coldly.

Arizona then walks away and motions for Sofia to go with her to the sink. I start searing the steaks after I finished the salad, and in 30 minutes, I put the food on the table.

I can see utter glee in Arizona's eyes as I set everything down. To be honest, I didn't hold back for tonight's dinner. I wanted to impress Arizona with more of my cooking. So I made garlic mashed potatoes with chives, an herb garlic freshly baked bread, an arugula and zucchini salad with caramelized beets and blood orange vinaigrette, and grilled rib eye with my exceptionally rich butter gravy, and I know she would flip when she sees what I have prepared for dessert.

We start eating quietly. I help out Sofia here and there, but she insists on feeding herself, though I had to cut out the most tender parts of the steak into tiny pieces. I let my passive aggressiveness take over me as I continue to purposely ignore Arizona. I can feel her throwing me confused looks. She decides to break the silence.

"This is probably the best garlic bread I've ever had, did you bake the bread yourself?" Arizona asks.

"Uhuh," I reply simply.

"Well it's amazing, everything you've prepared is great, and this gravy is to die for. I just want to bathe myself in it," Arizona rambles on. Then she looks at me from where she's seated, and she searches for my eyes. When I briefly looked up, she gave me a heartfelt glance.

"You're amazing," she says earnestly, and right then my walls broke down.

"Thank you," I reply, struggling to hold her gaze because I feel I might just turn to goo.

We spend the the remaining parts of dinner in a pleasant mood, stealing glances at each other, smiling timidly, and Sofia is just shoveling mashed potato into her mouth but most would still end up on her cheek.

"Who wants some dessert?," I excitedly exclaim, and I receive enthusiasm from the two ladies I'm dining with.

I prepare 3 bowls, and I gather up my ingredients. I place a slab of chocolate chip blondie on the bottom, and I top it with a chocolate frozen custard. Yes, I have an ice cream machine, and I like using it in special occasions, or when I'm trying to impress someone. I finish them off with walnuts and a drizzle of home made chocolate sauce.

"Oh my gosh, this looks so good," Arizona says wide eyed as I set her bowl in front of her.

"Yep, made everything from scratch," I reply proudly with a huge smile on my face.

Arizona polished hers off quite quickly, then she proceeds to wipe off the ice cream and chocolate from Sofia's face.

Arizona volunteered to give Sofia a bath while I clean up downstairs. As I was finishing scrubbing some pots, Arizona came waltzing in the kitchen.

"She's down for the night," she huffs.

"I expected she would be up all night because of that dessert we had," she adds.

"Well she's been jumping around and running around the entire day," I reply, drying off my hands.

"You seem a little bit off today, did something happen?," Arizona asks.

"Nope, totally fine," I reply as I turn to face her.

"Uhmm, well, thank you for dinner. You're really an outstanding cook Calliope," she says as she puts her hand on my forearm.

"Thank you, it's nothing though, my mama would kick me in the ass if I don't know how to make a decent meal," I reply non chalantly.

"Well, I'm gonna go. You seem like you need some rest, thank you again for dinner," she says shyly as she starts slowly to walk away.

As she turns around, J call out after her.

"Would you like to stay, hang out for a bit, drink? Maybe we can plan our trip to you Barb," I suddenly blurt out.

She turns around and flashes me a big dimpled smile.

"I'd like that," she replies.

Arizona's POV

So here we are, seated in a very large sofa in her living room, nursing 2 big glasses of red wine. I was never a wine drinking girl, my usual poison is tequila, chased by vodka, chased by a cocktail with profane names such as blowjob, a zombie, a wengweng. That's the only time you'd get a blowjob in my mouth.

We had just finished 1 bottle, and Callie is just opening another. Her mood had gone significantly better , and we're laughing hysterically now.

"I can't believe you were such a bully in school," I say clutching my stomach from too much laughter.

"Yep, the guys were afraid of me, one time a boy was swinging around the monkey bars, and I just pulled down his pants in front of everyone," she says almost dying of laughter herself.

"Oh you're bad," I comment.

"What, they were making fun of me having a pet ferret," she whines.

I almost spit out the big gulp of wine I was taking.

"Whatt… You had a pet ferret?," I ask.

"Yeah, his name was Snuffles, and he ran away when I was 10," Callie pouts. This is the first time I have ever seen Callie so carefree, and her antics tonight are beyond adorable.

"Did he really run away Calliope?," I ask in a faux condescending tone.

"I was gone for camp and when I came back Aria said Snuffles ran away, " Callie retaliates.

"Whatever you say," I say with a chuckle.

"So… How are things with the girl you've been seeing," Callie says as she takes a huge swig of wine.

"Eliza is great, she's nice, fun to be with, but I don't see anything serious with her," I say looking at Callie.

"So, is she the reason why you were late earlier?," she asks.

"Well yeah, she can be quite clingy at times," I say.

"I don't like her," she says plainly.

"You haven't even met her," I say laughing at her newfound frankness and honesty. I'm starting to like Drunk Dr. Torres.

"I don't have to," she says now almost slurring.

"What has she ever done to you to deserve your hate?," I ask.

"Because I like you," she replies frankly and straight to the point.

This time I almost choke.

"You know you can't things like that," I say chastising her.

"Why is that?," she says as she's moving closer to me.

"Just don't. Please," I beg of her.

"Isn't obvious? I like you a lot," she adds, as she settled right next to me with our thighs brushing each other.

"You can't say those things, you can't act all jealous, because you're drunk, and uninhibited, and tomorrow, you're probably going to forget these things, but I won't," I say desperately to her.

"How would I forget when it's all I think about?," she says as she suddenly straddles me and crashes her lips to mine.

In instinct, I kiss her back. This kiss is nothing like the first one we had. It's a little bit sloppy, but more needy and aggressive. There's no holding back as she places her ands on my cheeks and I put my arms around her waist.

She starts grinding down my crotch, and I suddenly felt the juices from my center oozing to my panties. I suddenly have a vision of seeing Callie pleasuring herself, and it just turns me on some more.

She pushes me sideways so that I'm lying down, and she goes on top of me. She then proceeds to kiss my neck. I can't help but moan at her ministrations. She pushes her thigh in between mine and it makes contact with my soaking core.

She tugs the hem of my shirt and she motions for it to be removed, and right at that moment, I was snapped out of my lustful daze.

"Wait wait," I say as I grasp both of her wrists.

"What are we doing?," I ask as I look into her eyes, now wide and staring right at me.

"I… I don't know," she says as she closes her eyes tightly, and it looks like she's shaking the drunkenness away.

"Do you want this?," I ask, my voice breaking.

"I want this more than anything," she admits wholeheartedly.

"Then take me," I declare.

 **AN: I find this chapter extra hard to write. Probably because I haven't exactly decided what to do or where to bring the girls. I'm kind of writing on instinct right now.**

 **So what do you think? Will they finally go through with it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So yeah, I took some of your words into advice. Thank you very much for the feedback guys. When I'm stumped in writing, your comments invigorates me.**

 **For those who say that Callie's character here is quite childish, you're not entirely wrong. Well, it wasn't my intention to write her as childish. Maybe a little passive aggressive, impulsive, and some kind of messed up.**

 **I had been watching Callie and Arizona scenes for the past weeks, and Callie had been a great partner ever since. But when she had enough, after the leg and the cheating and the wanting another baby, she snapped. Then there was a humongous backlash from her, in the form of Penny. She pursued a relationship with the person responsible for Derek's death, then she wanted to take Sofia away from Arizona for a woman who she had been with for less than a year.**

 **When Callie is hurt or confused, she becomes irrational, and I want to mimic that here.**

 **Anyway, back to the story.**

Arizona's POV

I'm watching Callie typing furiously on her laptop. I'm in the kitchen, preparing a snack for Sofia and I, and she's on the couch working on her research.

It's just a regular day in the Torre-Sloans household, Callie is working and is about to be called in tonight, while I'm here to babysit Sofia; and, Richard is back. Yep, the prodigal husband has returned. Although his return isn't significantly felt because he's still always at work.

Callie welcomed him with open arms, no questions asked, like disappearing for 2 weeks is the most normal thing to do. Sofia is excited that her daddy is back even though he rarely spends time with her. I feel sorry for this sweet little girl that I've grown to love. It's apparent that she's craving her dad's presence and affection.

As for me, what does the reappearance of Richard Sloan mean for me. Well, for starters I'm pissed. Pissed that he's treating Callie and Sofia like a doormat, coming and going as he pleases. Pissed because Callie is still his, no matter what I do. Pissed because here I am, pining over a married woman, a goddess married to a god.

It's been almost 2 weeks since the night that changed everything between Callie and me.

 _Flashback_

 _I crash on the bed in the guest bedroom as Callie pushed me with much vigor. She is relentless in attacking my lips, as she clumsily fumbles with the buttons of my shirt. She managed to work with all my buttons with significant struggle, when she suddenly stops. She pulls away ever so slightly and looks at me with intensity. From my eyes, down to my almost state of undress. The glassiness of her eyes and the daze of inebriation seem to wither away as her lower lip puckered and trembled._

 _Callie starts sobbing while on top of me, and I freeze in my position. This is not how envisioned this to go. I sit up from my position and I put my arms around her waist. I hold her for a while as she continues to cry._

 _I'm bummed, it was like a switch had been flicked off, when something else should be flicked right now, but I care deeply for this woman, and if she's not ready, then we don't have to. At some point, I'm relieved as well because I don't want to be jumping from one bed to another on the same day especially when it comes to Callie._

 _I maneuver our bodies so that she's lying down with her back to me, and I spoon her holding her tight on her waist. She clutches my hand and pulls it so I can hold her tighter. Her sobs had died down, and I just hear the occasional sniffles._

 _Her breathing had evened out, and I assume that she's about to fall asleep. I place a light kiss on her shoulder, and I close my eyes as well. Before I'm pulled to slumber, three words fell from my mouth, words I that had been bubbling in the surface for quite some time but were forced to be swallowed and hidden in the deepest trenches of my heart._

 _"I love you," I whisper._

 _I firmly believe that she was already asleep, but I think I felt her hold tighten as I uttered those words._

 _We wake up in the same position, Callie flushed against my front. The sun is already peering through the windows of the guest bedroom._

 _She shuffles in her current position, and she turns to face me. She gives me a shy smile and whispers, "Good morning,"_

 _"Good morning," I reply._

 _"Uhmmm… About last night," she starts._

 _"Yeah, last night," I answer meekly, not really knowing how to go through the awkwardness of this morning._

 _"I'm sorry," she says as her face falls._

 _"I'm sorry too," I answer back._

 _She puts her hand on my face and looks meticulously at me._

 _"You're so beautiful," she says with awe._

 _"Not as beautiful as you," I say with a soft smile._

 _"I'm sorry I broke down, it's just everything all at once, my failing marriage, my family falling apart, my undeniable attraction to you, an attraction that I should never have acted upon…my jealousy," Callie explains._

 _"It's okay, I understand. I know you didn't want to do something that you would regret the morning after," I reply._

 _"I want you, and if we did go through it, the only thing I would regret would be the surrounding circumstances, me still being married, you being my best friend's daughter, but I would never regret being with you, and being intimate with you," Callie admits, and with her declaration, my heart starts thumping in my chest._

 _I feel it, that overwhelming heart clenching urge to tell her how I feel. It takes everything in me to stop myself. Nothing good would come out of this. If I come clean, the best case scenario is that she kind of feels the same, yet we still couldn't act on our feelings. Worst case is that she would think I'm delusional and she would ask me to leave._

 _"So what do we do now?," I ask weakly. I know what we're supposed to do, but am I being selfish to not want to do the right thing now?_

 _"We remain as friends, if that's okay with you?," she asks searching my eyes._

 _I nod in affirmation._

 _"And we should stop this, whatever this is," she declares, and with her words, I feel the tears threatening to fall. I don't want to cry, I'm in no position to cry, because in reality Callie and I aren't a thing or anything for that matter. I'm their nanny._

 _She sees the tears falling down, and she wipes them with the pad of her thumb as she caresses my cheek._

 _"I don't want you to be a mistress to a problematic barren married woman. You're young and full of spirit, you're the most beautiful person I know, and I've tainted and corrupted you enough. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But please always remember that I care so much about you," Callie says, her voice laced thickly with emotion._

 _"You never wronged me. Everything that happened, I wanted them to happen," I reply._

 _"I wouldn't hold it against you if ever you decide to leave and never come back," Callie says with tears finally falling from her dark orbs._

 _"It would be hard to be near you and not be able to hold you and kiss you, but would it be too masochistic to want to still see you? Maybe hang out, and continue being Sofia's nanny?," I tell her imploringly._

 _"Yes it would be hard, but just seeing you already brightens up my day. So if you do wish to stay, I would be more than happy," Callie says with a soft smile._

 _I smile in return. We just stay there, looking at each other giving out soft touches here and there. I look at her, like really look at her as I try to memorize her face, as I try to immortalize this moment, probably the last time I would be able to show raw uninhibited affection to the woman I love._

 _"Would you push me away if I try to kiss you right now," I ask tentatively. It's my last time with her might as well get the most out of it._

 _She cranes her neck towards me and kisses me softly. I return her kiss as well, pressing my body tight against hers. I tangle my hands on her hair as I pull her closer to me. Our kiss evolved from soft and tender, to needy, and desperate, like we're clinging to each other for dear life. Then it ends as we struggle to catch our breath. I press my forehead against her, and I kiss her where her hair meets her forehead, trying to catch a final whiff of the scent that is pure Calliope._

 _"I have to go," I say regretfully._

 _"You're choosing to leave?," she says in the most vulnerable voice I have ever heard her with._

 _"I'll come back when you need me, I just have to meet some people this morning for a groupwork," I reply with a small reassuring smile._

 _"Oh, okay. Thank you for not running for the hills," Callie says._

 _"I couldn't even if I tried," I reply. Then I get off the bed and make my way out of her house, out of the pretty pink bubble we had been in._

 _Flashback ends_

So here I am, contented with smiles, brief touches, and very short tender moments with the woman I love. She hasn't treated me any differently, she's as caring and sweet as before, it's just that the physical contact has lessened. Sometimes, it's as if she's consciously putting at least 6 feet of distance between us. No more hand holding, or hugs, or almost kisses on the cheeks. I admit, there is a pang in my chest everytime I sense that's she's actively distancing herself away from me, but at some point, I understand. I'm worried myself that if she gets too close, I might just pull her into me and kiss the living crap out of her.

We still talk, about school, family, and some personal matters, but we rarely talk about her marriage or my thing with Eliza. It's a difficult subject for the both of us.

Sofia had enthusiastically carried the snacks we had to where Callie was seated. Sofia calls after me asking me to sit with her and her mother. I oblige, and I plop down beside Sofia, making sure the little girl is between me and her mom. Callie gives me a welcoming smile, it's probably her way of telling me that I'm not invading her personal space.

Sofia turned the TV on and tuned in to her favorite afternoon cartoons. The little girl and I watch quietly, laughing here and there while Calliope is still focused on her work.

Callie finally breaks the silence.

"So, my surgery tonight got cancelled, I was thinking of cooking up some tacos for dinner, maybe you can stay?," she asks me with a little hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah sure, I was supposed to stay the night anyway, and I have nothing better to do," I reply.

"My tacos are to die for," Callie exclaims.

"Well I can't wait to try your tacos," I say a little suggestively, and right after I said it, I instantly regret it.

I turn towards Callie to give her an apologetic smile, but I see her face flushed and bright red. I look away and I smile a huge grin, quite amused that I still have this effect on her.

As we all stand up to proceed to the kitchen, my phone vibrates. It's a text from Eliza.

 _E- Hey, are you free tonight? I'm planning on making Perogis, maybe you can come over ;)_

It's no contest, Callie's tacos vs Eliza's perogis, I'm certain of what I'll choose. So I type to reply back.

 _A-Hey, I'm sorry, I'm stuck baby sitting tonight. Maybe some other time?_

 _E- No problem :) I miss you._

Callie seems to have caught me texting on my phone.

"Did some thing come up?," she asks.

"Nah, just Eliza asking me if I'm free for dinner," I reply.

"You can go if you want to, I've got Sofia covered," she says with a little edge in her voice.

"No, no, I want to stay," I say with a small smile.

The three of us prepared dinner, well mostly Callie, then Sofia tried helping but ended up creating a bigger mess, and I cleaned up Sofia's mess.

Callie was right, her tacos were to die for. She made fresh flour tortillas from scratch, and her carne asada was perfectly seasoned. It's just the tortilla lightly grilled, the beef, cilantro and a squeeze of lime, but it's definitely the best tacos I've ever had. This is unlike the hard shell tacos with ground beef and smothered in cheese you can buy from fast food joints.

I feel some of the tension and awkwardness dissipate throughout dinner. Callie was laughing with actual mirth in her eyes as she and Sofia try to teach me some Spanish phrases and how to say carne asada properly. I was fumbling like an idiot but I don't mind because I can see Callie genuinely happy again.

When dinner was over, we go with out usual routine of Callie cleaning up downstairs and me bringing Sofia up to bathe her. Sofia was out like a light bulb right after we brushed and dried her hair.

I proceed downstairs, to tell Callie that Sofia is already in lalaland, but as I turn the corner, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

There was Callie with her back to me, pressed up against the counter with Richard Sloan attacking her mouth. I didn't even notice that he arrived while Sofia and I were in the bathroom.

Richard was quick to unbutton his shirt and send it flying to the floor. He was rough, and clumsy, and for a moment I couldn't pry my eyes away. But as he was making quick work of his pants, I just couldn't bare it anymore so I turned around and dashed out of the house in no time.

I feel rage, red hot burning rage as I see someone else kissing and about to make love to the woman I love, but I am even more pissed at myself because I let myself fall for a person who belongs to someone else. I have no right to feel this miserable, they are married and they have all the right to be intimate. I'm the one out of place, I'm the one who crossed the line.

I leave the Torres premises in no time, and as I step off into the cold night, I feel the sharp stabbing pain in my chest. So this is how it feels to get your heart broken. I guess this is where the expression of getting your heart broken comes from, because it literally feels having your heart ripped out of your chest and shredded into bits and pieces.

I do what I do best when I'm hurt. I deflect, I find a distraction. So, I dial Eliza's number.

"Hey, are you busy? Can I come over?," I say over the phone.

 **AN: I know a lt will be pissed, but trust me when I say it will be all about our girls in the end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know I suck monumentally. Life got in the way yet again, and I changed my iPhone to a Samsung, and I was stupid enough to not back up my word files, so I lost my progress. Then I just found myself at a loss. For a while, I was set to not continuing this story, but then it was always at the back of my mind. So here I am, trying my best to go through what I've planned for the girls.**

Callie's POV

I haven't seen her in days. She left without saying goodbye the night we had dinner, then she's suddenly super busy. I get it, she's in school, and we have no agreed upon days when she would regularly babysit; but, usually, when I ask her to come over, she's always available. Now, she only comes in during times of emergencies. Emergency being me getting called in the hospital for emergency surgeries, so we see each other for a good 5 minutes before I leave, then she's out the door when I get back.

I keep racking my brain for a possible explanation. I believe we had an amicable resolution to our predicament, and we both agreed to becoming friends. But maybe this is her way of dealing with the fact that we decided to be friends and nothing more. I'm really in no position to complain.

I just miss her. I miss her a lot.

She made everything bearable, she was always the best part of my days, apart from Sofia of course. I miss her more now that I barely see her than when Richard disappeared on me for two straight weeks.

Today is a free day for me, and I had been accustomed to having Arizona around during my free days usually just playing with Sofia, helping me out with some laundry and cooking. Now, it just feels gloomy, the entire house seems quiet, even Sofia seems to be cranky today.

I already asked her yesterday if she's available today, and she said she's going to the beach with Eliza and some friends. Yes, Eliza, yet again. The woman who has managed to make my blood boil and my hairs stand, and I had just met the girl once. She walks around like she owns Arizona, and that pisses me off so much.

She doesn't own Arizona. Right?

Arizona mentioned that it was just a casual thing, but what if they had become officially a couple. Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to hurl.

I can't be like this. I can't act like a jealous girlfriend when I agreed to just becoming friends.

While my internal battle was on going, my phone started to ring. I didn't even bother looking at who the caller was because I'm pretty sure it's not Arizona.

"Hello," I say with lack of interest

"Cal!," a chirpy voice much like Arizona squeals on the other end.

"Barb! Oh my gosh I'm glad you called," I say with both surprise and delight. My life had been hell, and it would be great to talk to a good friend.

"I'm happy to hear your voice too. How's it going? I just wanted to check up on one of my favorite girls", she says enthusiastically. It's only now that I notice that Barb sounds just like an older version of Arizona. Arizona… gosh.

How do I tell my best friend of 28 years that I'm pining over her 19 year old daughter. That my marriage is falling apart yet I'm more broken by not having Arizona here. How do I tell her that I've kissed her baby girl, and almost done the deed with her when I was supposed to be an adult figure. A respected adult almost parent figure, not someone who would do adult things with her baby girl.

"Not too good," I say honestly. I may leave out some details specifically the part about Arizona, but I can't lie to my best friend that everything is A-okay.

"What's the matter hun?," Barb asks.

"Just some marriage troubles," I say simply.

"Oh you can't fool me hunny, it sounds worse than just troubles. Tell me, did Richard cheat on you? Oh gosh did he hurt you, cause if he did I swear I'm gonna…" Barbara begins but I was quick to cut her off.

"No no it's not like that," I say cutting her off before she begins to enumerate the Barbara Robbins torture methods. No matter how sweet Barabara is, she's quite scary when it comes to protecting the people she loves. She once visited me back in college just to punch a guy in the nose for two timing me. Oh my gosh, I can't imagine what she'll do to me after she finds out what happened between Arizona and I. I think I might have gulped audibly.

"Callie? Are you still there? Are you okay," Barbara asks with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I am," I answer nervously. I feel like I'm being interrogated by the police or something.

"Well my marriage is falling apart," I begin with a nervous chuckle, and I proceed telling my best friend everything starting from the Sofia issue to what is happening currently, ofcourse leaving out the Arizona parts.

"I'm sorry to hear that Callie," Barbara finally says after I narrate to her my current predicament.

"Yeah," I breath out with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I will tell Arizona to go cheer you up. She's quite the ball of sunshine," Barbara says woth a chuckle.

"Yep, that I would have to agree with," I say with a small smile on my face. Arizona really had become my light in these difficult times, and now that she's no longer here, everything seems darker.

"Listen, Arizona had mentioned a couple of weeks ago that you and Sofia were planning on going with her to come visit me," Barbara practically squeals.

"I have the entire weekend off, and it would be the perfect time for you to visit," Barb continues enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm free this weekend, but I would have to check with Arizona," I reply but before I could finish Callie cuts me off.

"Oh, Arizona will be free this weekend. Trust me," Barbara insists.

I wouldn't know what to do once Barbara, Arizona and I are all in the same room. Barb is great at reading me, and I have this signature guilty look. Arizona and I are already awkward around each other, Barb might just catch on to it.

"Okay, great, I'll set it up," I say with as much enthusiasm I can muster.

Arizona's POV

I'm sitting on the sand, nursing an ice-cold bottle of beer while watching a sexy brunette wearing a gold bikini with her wet black hair cascading down the side of her chiseled face down to her chest. I guess going to the beach is what I needed to take my mind off another brunette.

Eliza plops down beside me and places a kiss on my cheek. I have to say, she had been an amazing distraction. Every time I would feel that I want to wallow in self pity or whenever I am about to go marching to Callie's place and beg her to choose me, I would just text Eliza to come over and we'd have hot, steamy, break the furniture kind of sex. I've managed to knock over the only lamp I have in my dorm, and we had broken one of Eliza's dining room chair. We've been rough, wild, quick, but never tender, never making love. I only have one person that I want to make love to.

Sometimes I'd feel guilty because there were times when I'm with Eliza, my mind would be with the woman I love. Even at times of intimacy, Callie would still be in my head even though it's a different girl writhing underneath me.

I think I had made it clear to Eliza that this is just a casual thing, and that she's free to date whomever she wants.

Eliza was in the process of taking selfies with me when my phone buzzed.

 _Free up your weekend dear, You and Callie will be coming over. Love lots -Mom_

Great. Just great. After days of trying to avoid Callie, my mom makes a way to make me spend an entire weekend with her. This is going to be really difficult.

 _Alright mom, can't wait to see you. Miss you and love you loads. -A_

Of course I cannot argue with my mom, if she says I'm coming home then I'm coming home.

"What's the matter baby, you seem a little bit tense," Eliza asks affectionately as she starts massaging my upper back and neck.

She's been calling me baby for several times now, more frequently in bed in the throws of passion, yet every time she says it, I puke a little in my mouth.

I give her a tight smile and respond, "I'm sorry Eliza, I can't make it to your party this Friday, my mom is asking me to visit," I reply looking at her.

"Aww, but I'll really miss you," she says as he puts her chin on my shoulder and pouts at me. Eliza may be hot, but this whole pouting trying to be cute thing isn't working for her.

"Don't worry, I'll see you Monday next week," I give her a reassuring smile and I place a chaste kiss on her lips. I was about to pull away but Eliza had other things in mind. She began kissing me hungrily as she pushes me down on the sand. I let my empty beer bottle go, then Eliza straddles my hips and goes on top of me. I was really getting into the kiss, my hands lightly scratching her back when she pulls away and looks right into my eyes. Her stare lingers, and her mouth closes and opens like a fish gasping for air. O can feel that she's about to say something yet she hesitates at the last possible moment. I can see the seriousness of what she's about to utter in those steely gray orbs. And for that moment, I just wish she won't open her pretty little mouth because I don't want anything breaking our pretty pink bubble.

Then she did it, she popped the bubble.

"Will you be my girlfriend?," she asks, and for the first time since I've met her, I now see the take all, take no shit Eliza Minnick vulnerable and fumbling for words.

 **Friday Morning**

Callie's POV

I just put the last of our bags in the back of my black Range Rover. Sofia is already fastened in her car seat, and she's been quite bouncy today. He's excited to go on a road trip, but she's more excited that she gets to spend the weekend with her best friend Arizona. Yep, my daughter has proclaimed Arizona as her best friend. So I'm Arizona's mom's bestfriend, and Arizona has just become my daughter's "most favoritest bestest friend", and here I am pining over the said woman. Great. Just great.

To say I'm nervous will be an understatement. I'm terrified, Arizona terrifies me. Being next to her terrifies me, wanting her and being so close to her and not having her scares me to death. And after days of avoidance and not talking, we will be in a car next to each other with my daughter in the back. Then we will be staying in her childhood home with her mom who knows every nook and cranny of our convoluted brains. How would we get past her? How would I survive this weekend?

I see a tuft of blonde hair emerging from the driveway. There's Arizona, with her hair tied to a ponytail with her bangs braided on the side. She's wearing a dark gray tank top and white washed denim ripped shorts. Her skin is perfectly tanned and she has a visible string bikini tan lines from her neck to her chest. She's carrying a backpack while walking with her head down. She's obviously avoiding my gaze. But when she briefly looked up and our eyes meet for the first time in days, my world seemed to stop.

She offers a timid "Hi" as she stands before me. I just want to envelope her in a tight hug right now but I don't want to make her uncomfortable. Sofia squeals from inside the car, and Arizona runs to her and gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you Arizona," my girl says with a pout. Yes, I miss her too.

"I've missed you too Princess. Well look at that, you look bigger!," Arizona says enthusiastically.

"No I didn't. You silly," Sofia says chastising the blonde woman who was obviously charming my little girl with no effort at all.

"You can sit with Sofia at the back if you want," I say with the pure intention of letting the girls bond, but it came out quite a lil harshly, and Arizona's ears immediately perked up after what I said.

"No, I'm sitting shot gun. It's a long drive and it's the least I can do," Arizona replies flatly as she hurls her backpack at the back of the SUV. She then takes the front passenger seat and just sat there, quietly' staring straight ahead and not acknowledging me. She looks like a pouting kid.

The car ride was generally quiet with just the radio playing in the background. Arizona hasn't said a word and we've been on the road for about an hour and a half. Sofia was out like a light the moment we rolled out of the drive way. That kid sleeps like me, and at times like these, I'm thankful for her sleeping prowess.

"Nice color you got there," I awkwardly say followed by a laugh that turned to a snort. My nerves are getting the best of me, and I'm a freaking mess right now. I catch a little sideway glance towards the blonde beside me, and I catch a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, it was a great weekend at the beach," she states simply.

"So which beach did you go to?," I ask trying to sound casual. I knew she came with Eliza, but I wasn't sure if it was just the two of them.

"Just a small beachfront house a couple of towns away from Uni. Eliza's friend's family own it, so we got the place all to ourselves," she replies while looking out the window.

"Oh, so you went with Eliza and her friends?," I ask trying to act genuinely curious and not just jealous because as Arizona put it, I can't act all jealous.

"Nope, just Eliza and I'" she responds. Then silence.

I think it took a couple of minutes before I recovered.

"Oh, wow… a weekend couple's getaway huh. Things getting serious?," I ask trying my best to not have my voice break. I can already feel a lump forming in my throat and my eyes are started to fog.

"Well, Eliza actually….." but before she can finish, Sofia stirs from the backseat and Arizona's attention was immediately on our little angel.

"Mama, peepee," Sofia sleepily states, so we made a short stop over. After a quick bathroom break and Sofia and Arizona hoarding candy, we resume our journey.

Arizona's POV

The night was pretty bearable. Mom was so excited to see all of us, but she was immediately smitten by Sofia. Her attention was mostly solely towards the small brunette girl, and Sofia was putting her charm on mom. Charming as always just like her mother.

We arrived a little after 5 pm. Mom and Callie spent the next hours catching up and cooking together while Sofia and I watched TV in the living room. I knew they were talking, and I know that they were talking about something serious because I caught a glimpse of mom putting her arm around Callie. I have to admit I'm a little worried that Callie might have slipped and mentioned whatever happened between us, but I'm just comforted by the fact that mom hasn't kicked us out yet. Because putting her arms around Callie wouldn't exactly be the expected response right?

I'm not embarrassed by my feelings for Callie at all, but I want to be the one to tell me mom if ever the need arises.

Dinner was pretty uneventful aside from few awkward situations. Callie and I had been stealing nervous glances at each other while my mom helped Sofia eat.

Of course leave it to my mom to grill us about our dating life.

"So are you seeing anyone now Arizona?," mom asked once dessert was served.

"Yes, I'm seeing this girl from school mom'" I say hoping she won't ask further. I can see Callie glancing nervously at the two of us.

"Well tell me about her, is she pretty? Is she nice? What major is she taking," mom prods further.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," I say with my face fully flushed. I had always been open to my mother about my sexuality but we never openly discussed the people I dated. I guess I haven't had someone whom I loved deeply enough to let my mom get to know her. Well, Callie… Callie is a whole different story and a different level of complicated. But if I were to bring someone home for the first time, it would be her.

"Oh come on, I miss you and I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you dating a slob, a meanie, or a 6 and below," my mom says teasingly.

"Really mom?," I look at her incredulously.

"if you're not piping up, I'm just gonna ask Callie over here," my mom says and she turns her attention to Callie.

Callie was caught off guard, and was in the middle of a big gulp of water. Seems like some of it went down the wrong pipe the moment my mom starts interrogating her, and she starts hacking.

"I'm sorry, choked a bit," Callie says in a constricted and husky voice as she tries to hack out the remaining water stuck in her trachea.

As I was sitting beside Callie, and mom and Sofia are sitting next to each other, taking pity on the hacking brunette, I tapped her back a few times and rubbed soothing circles on it after. It's been weeks since our last physical contact, and getting to touch her again is making me feel all sorts of things.

"What was it again you were asking?," Callie inquired once she was breathing properly.

"Do you know this girl Arizona is seeing?," Mom inquires.

"Uhm, not really, only saw her once," Callie replied, her face stoic, her lips tight.

"Well, is she pretty, is she respectful? Does she treat our Arizona right?," mom asks further. I can totally see Callie getting uncomfortable.

"Didn't get to talk to her that much," Callie says simply, and I decide to rescue her.

"I'll introduce her to you mom if ever the right time comes, don't worry. And she treats me right, so you don't have to worry about me," I tell my mom sincerely with a comforting smile.

Dinner was pretty close to normal as you would say after the whole Eliza awkwardness. Even Callie seems to loosen up a bit, smiling at me, trying to talk to me, and I can't help myself but genuinely smile back.

I'm now in my mother's bedroom, waiting for my mom to finish up helping Callie and Sofia settle in my old bedroom. I was kind of relieved that my mom volunteered to do so, because right now, Callie and I in the same room ain't such a good idea.

"Isn't this exciting? You and I bunking together just like when you were little," my mom beams as she sits on the bed next to me.

"So how are you baby? Everything good at school?," my mom asks.

"Yes mom, you have nothing to worry about," I say with a smile.

"You look good, you got a nice tan and you seem to be putting on some weight," she says as she piches my cheek.

"Moommm, are you calling me fat?"

"Of course not, you finally got some muscle in you and it looks good on you. I figure you're eating right? So does this mean this Eliza girl is taking good care of you?' my mom asks.

"Actually mom, Callie had been cooking a lot for me so if you have to blame someone for my weight gain, it's her," I say with a small smile. Then I feel a slight tug in my chest as I reminisce on how things were so easy and great with Callie back then.

"You've gotten quite close huh," my mom inquires.

"Yes we have," I answer, purposely leaving out any elaboration on how close we have actually gotten.

"I want to talk to you about Callie," my mom starts seriously.

My head snaps to her and my eyes are wide as saucers. I probably look like I saw a ghost as I feel all the blood drain from my face.

"I noticed the moment you guys walked in that she was acting weird," my mom narrates.

I feel my throat getting parched and my heartbeat skyrocketing. This is not how I want my mom to know.

"Then at dinner she was just not her self. Nervous, sullen, fidgety," she trails off.

She then pauses and looks at a bare wall of my room.

My hands are sweating, and I feel my whole body going cold.

"I know you two have gone really close over the past months," my mother adds slowly.

I just nod in affirmation cause I'm just at a loss for words right now.

"Just watch out for her please? Especially now," my mom says, looking at me pleadingly as she puts her hand over mine.

"Uhmmm, okkaay?," I suddenly burst out. Not really knowing how to react since I was totally expecting something different.

"You know, with the separation and the divorce….," my mom starts to say but I suddenly cut her off.

"Divorce?", I ask, shocked by the whole revelation.

"Yes, Richard and Callie are getting divorced, didn't she tell you?"

 **AN: I'm just trying to get a hang on typing on my new phone. So forgive me for the many errors I have probably missed.**

 **So what do you think? Do you think this would mean something for our girls?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know it's not the norm, and big age differences between couples are usually frowned upon. If it's not your cup of tea then just stop reading. As far as I'm concerned, both Arizona and Callie are two consenting adults. Please enlighten me with facts and actual laws as to why Arizona is jailbait? Isn't it hypocritical though to be so against the age difference in this story yet Grey's Anatomy is full of couples with huge age gaps.**

 **Take Derek and Meredith or Christina and Preston Burke. Meredith and Christina were still interns when they started a relationship with them. From interns to full pledged attendings specializing in neuro or cardiothoracic, that would have to be atleast 7-8 years of training apart. 9-10 if we include diplomate and specialty exams. But Derek and Preston were already renowned in their field at that time so that would entail more years. So in my estimate (realistically speaking and coming from someone in the medical field) Meredith and Derek, and Christina and Burke would have about 11-15 years age difference. I couldn't recall any mention of their ages in the show though so correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **Your strong reactions especially of disgust are attacks on people who are in relationships with huge age differences. These people have done nothing wrong, haven't done anything against the law (as long as both partners are of consenting age), they only fell in love. And if you're against people falling in love outside of the norm, then you shouldn't be reading a love story between two women in the first place.**

 **I'm constantly questioned about my age because I started practicing medicine at the age of 23. You can't belittle someone's maturity or their abilities and their right to decide for themselves just because they're younger than you. The age of consent and the legal marrying age in a lot of countries is 18, and it is 18 for many reasons. If the law deems someone mature enough to marry at 18, who are you to judge that 19 is too young to be reasonable enough to know what love actually is. Who are you to say that falling in love with a 19 year old person because of their personality, their kindness and good heart is a perversion.**

 **Anyway back to the stor**

Arizona's POV

I didn't get much sleep last night. I tossed and I turned, my brain churning with all possible scenarios. Callie is getting divorced. But what could that mean for me? It could be nothing actually, or it could be everything. Now that Callie is free, would she want me the same way I want her?

It's 5:45 am, just a little before sunrise. My mom is still fast asleep. I make my way downstairs, I couldn't sleep anyway might as well grab an early morning snack. I make my way to the kitchen straight to the fridge. I'm kind of in the mood for some shrimp fried rice, I guess cooking up some might clear my head for a bit. As I open the door of the refrigerator, I notice the backdoor open. My mind suddenly goes to overdrive, and I practically sprint to the door. Did someone break in?

I pop my head outside the door and look around, my eyes adjusting to the darkness with a little bit if sun breaking through. I seemed to have audibly breathed a sigh of relief as I see Calliope sitting on the edge of the back porch draped with my blanket.

She seemed to have been startled by my sudden arrival. Her gaze quickly swung towards me and her eyes widen in horror. Once it registered to her that it is in fact just me, her face visibly relaxed and gave me a small smile of acknowledgement.

I gingerly walk towards where she's seated and I settle beside her.

"Why are you up so early?," I ask. I now notice that she's nursing a warm mug of what I assume to be hot chocolate. Callie doesn't drink anything caffeinated.

"Just waiting for the sunrise," she replies simply.

"You? Why are you awake at the break of dawn?," she asks.

"Can't sleep," I reply.

Then we just sit there, in silence. I have so many questions, I have so much to say, but I can't seem to bring myself to say anything.

"I love to watch the sunrise," she begins, and I turn my gaze towards her to watch her while she speaks.

"I love to smell the early morning breeze, I love to feel dew on grass and leaves. I love watching the sky change colors. I have had my heart broken plenty of times, and every morning when I feel my chest constricting, and as if the pain is suffocating me, I just go sit in our balcony and I watch the sun rise," she says with a somber tone.

I can feel the pain in her voice and I couldn't help but reach out for her hand. I intertwine our fingers and I grasp her hand tightly.

"I've missed you," she admits with a small smile, and I feel my heart pound at her admission

"I've missed you too," I reply.

"What happened to you?," she asks with a faint tone.

"I'm sorry," was all I was able to say.

"I'm sorry too, for whatever it is I've done to push you away," she says with a sad smile.

"Please stop that," I reply.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying sorry for everything. Sometimes you're just too nice and take the blame for everything even if it's not your fault," I say facing her.

"Okay," she concedes. She scoots closer to me, and envelopes me with my blanket currently draped on her then she puts her head on my shoulder. I tighten my grip on her hand and put a chaste kiss on her head.

"You smell nice," I comment relishing how easy it is to be with her despite the circumstances surrounding us.

"I feel filthy, I haven't showered since yesterday morning," she comments as she pokes me on the side.

"Nu-uh, you smell wonderful, you smell like you," I retort.

Then Callie just nuzzles her face on my neck.

"I saw you and Richard, then I ran away. I'm sorry, I know it's not my place to feel that way, but I just couldn't take it," I say breaking the comfortable silence that has surrounded us.

"You saw us? When? Well, he hasn't been in my house for weeks," she replies.

"Uhmm…I'm sorry but I didn't mean to. It was the night we had dinner, when you invited me for tacos. I just finished tucking Sofia in, and I came down to the kitchen to help you fix up, then I saw you and Richard…. Being intimate," I say, struggling to finish the sentence. I can feel the familiar lump in my throat and the sharp pang in my chest.

"Arizona…. ," she begins but I cut her off. I just need to get everything out or I'll die of embarrassment.

"I know it's not my place, and I understand that you're a married couple and that's what married people do, but I just can't bear to see the one I love with someone else, so I ran, and I deflected, and I looked for a distraction, and I've been so terrible to you when you haven't done me wrong. I abandoned you at your time of need, and I'm your friend first above all else…," I begin to ramble but Callie cuts me off.

"Arizona…," she cuts off.

"And I shouldn't have been so rude.. and then Eliza…," I continue, but Callie turns my head gently towards her so our eyes meet.

"Nothing happened," she declares.

"Oh," my eyes wide with that revelation.

"It's been a while since Richard and I had been intimate last. As I've said before, I was falling out of love with him, and I just couldn't find it in myself to be with him in that way," Callie starts to explain.

"We just had a heated and intense discussion the day before that night, then Richard stormed out. I was expecting for him to disappear again for weeks like he did last time, then to my surprise, he came home the night we had dinner. He was drunk though, very drunk, then he came home wailing, crying, and I held him for a while, but he started getting frisky, and before I know it he was stripping in front of me and kissing me everywhere. So before he got too carried away, I stopped him, told him to take a shower and sober up," Callie narrated, and suddenly I felt so silly yet it was as if a huge suffocating weight was lifted off my chest.

"Oh, okay," was all I could muster at this point, and I just gaze off into the distance, trying to figure out a way to bring up her divorce. But before I could say anything, Callie speaks again.

"So….you love me?," she asks inquisitively, and only then did I realize my slip. In the most unromantic ramble, I accidentally confessed to her that I'm in love with her.

I feel my palms sweating and my chest pounding. I'm not ready to tell her, and I feel like a deer caught in the headlights. I panicked so in instinct, I try to pull away from her, but she clutches me tightly and just pulls me closer to her.

"Please don't run away again," she pleads with me.

I ease into my previous position beside her, and I clasp her hand reassuringly, silently telling her that I'm not running away this time.

"I did this all wrong," Callie begins.

"I was a mess, with troubles with my marriage and trying to figure out my feelings for you, my brain got all messed up. And I handled things with you so poorly, I jumped right in without thinking, and I'm so sorry for dragging you into my mess," she continues, and my heart drops with every statement she utters. I can feel where this is going so…

"I'm sorry Callie, I promise I'll be out of your hair," I say a little bit harshly as I try to pull away again.

"No," Callie declares sternly.

"Just please, listen, we did all of this so wrong, we never communicated properly and we let our emotions get ahead of us, just please listen," she pleads.

"I love you," she says, and my eyes go wide and I look at her quite shocked at her confession.

"I love you in a way that I can't quite comprehend yet, it's very confusing because I'm not supposed to, but I care for you immensely. I think about you all the time. I see something funny and interesting, and I immediately think of sharing it with you. I wake up hoping I can spend the day with you. You're gorgeous, breathtaking, very mature for your age, brilliant and so very kind. You amaze me, and I admire everything about you. But as I said, I care for you, and I don't want you to get hurt. I love you, but my fear of hurting you is stopping me from falling completely in love with you. I love you like a friend, a confidant, family and definitely as something more than that, but as of now I honestly don't know what can be of us. You're too precious and important for me to just let you be an impulse lay or a rebound," Callie explains.

I just nod as I try to digest every word Callie is saying. She loves me, but maybe not the same as I love her? But maybe she loves me but she doesn't want a relationship with me? I don't even know what hurts more, not being loved or being loved yet not being together?

"So what do we do now?," I ask with obvious vulnerability and frustration in my voice.

"I'm getting divorced, but probably Barb has already told you," Callie says. I just nod acknowledging her revelation.

"It's been coming for quite a while. Richard and I had been drifting apart. I don't want you or anyone to think that you're the reason for the divorce because even if you hadn't come along, Richard and I would eventually get divorced. It would be messy, people would be talking, and I don't want you to get caught in the middle of it," she says.

"I understand," I reply as I slump my head in defeat. She's right, everything she has said makes sense. I was just too blinded by love to see it

"But when all these blow over, when I finally get back on my feet, and if you're still single and interested, I would like to court you," Callie says finally, looking at me with hope in her eyes and a small smile gracing her lips.

"Uhmm, court…me?," I say carefully. Enunciating each word carefully just to make sure I'm hearing correct.

Callie faces me and takes both my hands in hers.

"Yes Arizona, court you, woo you, make you feel special and make you fall in love with me. We did this all wrong, and I'm hoping that once everything is sorted out, once I've fixed my life, we can have another shot at this the right way. I can't say how long it would take, and I'm not expecting you to wait for me, I just hope that when the timing is right, you'll be willing to give us a chance." Callie says.

Right then and there, I was already swept of my feet.

"I'm already in love with you, you don't have to do anything anymore," I reply.

"But I want to treat you the way someone as amazing as you is to be treated. That's the least I can do for you if ever you decide to give us a chance. It would be difficult right off the bat, anything with me would be complicated, " Calliope says.

"We can do it together," I say as I caress her cheek with the palm of my hand.

As the sun slowly breaks through the darkness, I gently press my lips on Callie's as we bask in the feeling of a new beginning.

Callie's POV

I'm having an amazing day already. It's only 10 am and just a little after breakfast, but I already feel like I'm floating. Arizona loves me, and I can definitely feel that I'm falling for her. I know it's bad timing, and we have agreed to not rush into things, I've actually encouraged her to not actively wait for me and she should explore her options, but at least we have hope. In this turbulent moment of my life, Arizona gives me hope.

Barb and I decided to shop at a nearby farmer's market, and she has graciously volunteered me to cook a late lunch. While Barb and I meticulously inspected the pears and oranges, Arizona and are right behind us as they snack on 2 fresh bananas we just bought from a stall we visited earlier. Arizona and I had been throwing stolen glances and smiles at each other every time Barb and Sofia get distracted by something.

"Cal?,"

"Callie,?" Barbara calls out.

"Uhm, yeah?;" I ask as I turn my attention to her?

"I was just asking about the prawns, but you seem to be somewhere else," Barb teases.

I feel my face flushing since I almost got caught staring at Arizona as she lifts Sofia up so the little girl could Oohh and Aaahh at the live fish in a tank.

"I'm sorry, I was just mulling over getting some of the beautiful beets I saw a couple of booths back," I reply sheepishly.

"Well thinking about those beets is making you beet red," Barb teases.

"Oh shut up," I banter with her.

"Are you seeing anyone I'm not aware of Cal?," Barb questions.

And I heard Arizona suddenly choking on her banana a few feet away. I guess she heard that.

"No, why would you think that?," I say a little too defensively. Well, in my defense I really am not seeing anyone officially.

"Well….I mean yeah, you're sad and kind of stressed because of your divorce, but for someone who's having a divorce, you just seem….bright, and shiny," Barb teases.

"I'm not bright and shiny," I defend.

"Well, you've got this stupid smile on your face that says otherwise.," Barb retorts.

"I'm just happy to see you," I emphasize by swinging my arm over her shoulder.

 _Later that night_

We had a movie night in the Masters bedroom, and my little girl fell asleep in Barbs bed. The girls decided to have a sleepover instead, and who am I to deny them.

I went back to Arizona's room to get some stuff, but I was distracted by a shelf full of what seem to be photo albums. I was sidetracked by a big pink and yellow book, and the next thing I know, I was scrolling through Arizona's baby pictures.

In the first page is a picture of the second cutest baby I have ever seen, of course the first one being Sofia. It is of a blonde chubby baby with full red cheeks, piercing ocean blue eyes, and some wisps of blonde hair. I didn't know that Arizona was a bald baby until around 11 months old.

There were pictures of her first bath, pictures of her crawling, standing, in a walker. Then there's a picture of what I assume to be her first outing where she was being held by a chicken mascot and Arizona is wailing, her face all scrunched and teary and she's flushed all over due to crying.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud, and the next thing I know, the door swings open.

"Oh no you didn't," Arizona exclaims, and I can already tell she's ready to pounce on me.

I flash her a huge teasing grin, this is too fun for me to cave, so she rushes to me ready to snatch the book from my hands. I was quick to move it away from her reach.

"This is too embarrassing, just shut that photo album now," Arizona whines as she struggles to steal the book away. I maneuver my body so that I'm leaning sideways on the bed and the book is an arms length away. Arizona is almost on top of me as I use my shoulders to block her from the prized book.

"Please," Arizona pouts and gives me big puppy dog eyes.

I shake my head no, and flash her a teasing smile, and only then did I realize how close our bodies were.

The air suddenly feels thick, and I can smell Arizona due to her proximity. Arizona had stopped pouting now, and the previous puppy dog eyes had changed to an intense gaze. I can see her cerulean eyes darkening, and I just gulp at the intensity of her gaze. I feel my body being magnetized to her, and we're getting closer and closer to each other. Then just as our faces are merely inches apart, the photo album slides out of my hand and falls on the floor. The loud bang snaps us out of our trance, and we shift our positions so Arizona is sitting beside me.

Arizona seems to rattled to notice that I had retrieved the fallen book, and once she turns her attention to me once again, I have the book in my lap already.

"Fine," she huffs.

I flip the book open in a random page, and laughter immediately escaped my lips as a 3 year old topless Arizona is aboard a tricycle with her face half smudged with peanut butter. On her left hand is a peanut butter sandwich while her right expertly navigates her blue and yellow tricycle.

"You were quite the badass huh," I comment as Arizona peers at her own picture.

"I just had this weird addiction with peanut butter sandwiches," she says.

I flip the album once again and I see a picture of Barb and Arizona with Arizona wearing green cargo pants and a pink spaghetti strap and her hair in pigtails.

"You have quite the fashion sense there," I say teasingly.

"I was fascinated with boy things, and boy clothes, but mom wants me to wear pink and sparkly stuff. Up until I was three I thought I would grow a penis just like my guy playmates, but I outgrew it eventually and mom's pink and sparkly stuff grew on me," Arizona narrates, and I just couldn't help but laugh.

"You really thought you'd grow a penis?," I say In between laughs. I've been laughing too much that tears had started to form on the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want," Arizona says.

"You're such a cutie. You were too cute when you were a baby," I exclaim.

"Oh yeah? Don't you find me cute now," she says suggestively with a little wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Haha, you're a little too full of yourself aren't you?," I comment kiddingly.

"So you're saying I'm not cute?," Arizona retorts feigning hurt.

Arizona likes playing, well let's see what happens when I turn the tables.

I suddenly cup her cheek tenderly and I place a soft kiss on her other cheek, and I whisper sweetly in her ear "You're beautiful,".

Arizona freezes for a while.

"You shouldn't do that," she says softly.

"Why?, I'm sorry if I crossed the line," I reply quite concerned with her sudden change in demeanor.

"Because we agreed to take things slowly," she responds.

"Well it's not exactly taking things to the next level," I say with a soft giggle.

"But it would be extra hard to control myself around you especially since we would have to bunk together," Arizona replies.

"Bunk together?," I ask with my brows furrowing in confusion.

"Sofia fell asleep cuddled next to mom, so mom didn't want to get up and disturb Sofia, so she suggested we just share this room tonight," Arizona explain.

"Oh," was all I was able to say.

 **AN2: Sooooooo…**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know it's been a while. As usual, my life had been crazy. Beeen sick, then been hella busy. I know a lot has probably given up on this story, and there had been decreasing activity in this fandom, but one day I just woke up and I wanted to continue the story. Anyway, back to the story.**

 **And shout out to Amelia Louisa, thank you for your kind words. I miss your story updates. If you see this, please know I am a big fan. Like get butterflies-when-I-see-updates-from-you-big-fan.**

 **I apologize in advance for being rusty. It's kinda hard getting my groove back on after such a long time.**

 **Arizona's POV**

I feel my whole body trembling, shaking. I feel like I'm running out of breath. My abdomen has started to become sore from too much convulsing. My body writhing, wriggling on the bed. Tears are welling in the corners of my eyes.

"Callie….. I….I….;" I try to get out in between sounds of ecstasy.

Boisterous sounds are also coming from the woman beside me.

I try to gasp for air like a fish out of water, and all that comes out of my mouth is some whimpering.

"I can't believe you actually did that," Callie tries to enunciate, but she herself is having a hard time getting words out of her beautiful mouth.

We're now both supine on my bed, rolling around, clutching our stomachs. Our previously obnoxious laughs has turned silent as we are both running out of breath. A video had been playing on repeat on my laptop, and it is currently showing the very object of my humiliation. I am pretty sure I am beet red from laughing too much, and so is Callie.

"I was young, and stupid," I say in between giggles.

"Yeah you were stupid," Callie emphasized as she maneuvered herself to watch the offending video again. Her wide teasing grin still plastered on her face.

After telling her that we would be sleeping in the same room, on the same bed, I kind of expected that Callie would panic a little, or at least feel a little nervous. What I didn't expect was she would literally clap her hands together out of joy because she would be spending the night in the same room as I am. Well, I am pretty ecstatic myself to be spending an entire evening with the woman of my dreams. I just hope nothing happens that would make this awkward for the both of us. I mean, we kind of just made up.

" _I want to know more about you,"_ she declared as soon as she found out we would be bunking together. So here we are watching some old high school videos after we've finished going through all of the photo albums in my room and my high school yearbook. We've talked about my first crush, my first love, my first heartbreak, my first time. Callie would scrunch her face a little, in a cute way of course, everytime I would mention an ex. She even called my ex who brutally ripped my heart out an ugly hag when I showed her a picture when in fact she is smoking hot despite being evil. It's not an annoying type of jealousy though, just a confirmation that she cares about me like I care for her.

So that's how we ended up watching the most embarrassing moment of my life.

I was probably in first year of junior high, and High School Musical was big thing back then. There was a noontime show during lunch time, and I don't know what got to me to volunteer to dance to We're All in This Together. Not just dance though, I even lip-synched to it. I was Troy and a classmate of mine was Gabriella and another 2 classmates as the back up. It was awful. You could see in the video that people were starting to leave as we were performing, and Callie could not stop laughing as she watched it. At first I felt like I was going to die watching it again, but I just can't help but laugh at how ridiculous that performance was. So here we are bawling our hearts out as we watch it again and again.

I tried to turn myself over and reach out to the laptop so I can stop the video from playing, but my sudden movement stretched my neck more than it was supposed to.

"Aww," I suddenly exclaim while clutching my neck. I think I definitely pulled something.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?," Callie says as she sits upright suddenly sobering up from too much laughter. She reaches for the laptop to stop the video, and turns her attention to me. She gently guides me up so that I'm sitting upright with my back facing her.

"I think I pulled a muscle," I grimace in pain.

"Here, let me," Callie says as she scoots closer to me. She places her legs on my sides and her front is flush against my back now. She gathers my hair to the side to expose my neck, then her expert hands start caressing my neck softly. Her movements are increasing in pressure as she eases the pain away. I close my eyes, small moans escaping from my lips as Callie massages my neck.

"You're really good at that," I breathe out as I let my body relax against hers.

"Well I am the best orthopedic surgeon in the country, I think I can handle some pulled muscle," Callie says softly as though she was lulling me to sleep with her voice. It's effective in keeping me relaxed though, I literally can feel my entire body melting.

When the pain has subsided, and my muscles had relaxed, Callie stopped her ministrations but instead of moving away, she pulled me closer to her so that I'm lying on my back on top of her. She feels so soft and smooth and warm. She's put her arms around my waist, and she's resting her chin on my shoulders.

"I'm happy that you don't feel uncomfortable sharing the room with me," I say as I break the silence.

"Why would I feel uncomfortable?," Callie asks as she pulls me tighter in her embrace.

"After everything that has happened I guess," I reply.

"I told you, I wanted to do this right this time. I guess it's me putting all the mistakes I did when it comes to us behind me. I am genuinely happy to spend the night with you, because I love your company, and being with you even just next to you makes me giddy. Despite all the shit happening in my life, being with you feels right," Callie confesses.

"You're amazing you know that?," I say as I turn my head to look her in the eyes.

"And you're breathtaking," she replies breathily

My heart is literally pounding just looking at her and seeing the way she's looking at me right now. I'm surprised that I don't have the urge to just pounce on her and kiss the living crap out of her. The way Callie was friendly, and gentle, and tender with me tonight has turned the sexual tension between us into complete adoration and reverence for each other.

"I want to know you," I say with a small smile.

"What do you want to know?," she asks.

"Everything that made and makes you this amazing woman I've completely fallen for," I say tenderly and quite smoothly. I do have my way with words.

Callie blushes at my admission, and I give myself an imaginary pat on the back for that.

"I have an idea," says Callie.

 **Callie's POV**

"Are you sure about this?," Arizona asks with trepidation.

"Don't you trust me?," I ask.

"I just don't expect this from you," she says as she motions to the object of our debate.

"Are you telling me I look like I don't know how to ride a bike?," I ask mocking insult.

"Well, you are The Callie Torres, a world renowned surgeon, badass ortho god, I just never imagined I would see you riding a pink bike with a pink basket in front," Arizona replies.

"See, you're finding more about me already. And this is your bike. Come on, hop in," I encourage her with a wide grin.

I used to love biking when I was a kid. I almost biked everyday everywhere. I would even let my little sister Aria ride the bike with me. When she got old enough and learned how to ride a bike, we rode together to school.

"Your chariot awaits milady," I gesture with emphasis to the bar of the bike.

Arizona reluctantly sits on the bar in front of me with both her legs to the side.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," I assure her.

I thought it would be better to just take Arizona's bike to where I want to take her. I didn't want to bring my car out because we might wake Barb or Sofia up, or they might wake up in the middle of the night and notice the car gone. I don't want them to worry. So while we were sneaking out of the house through the garage, I caught a glimpse of Arizona's old bike. It's definitely faster than walking.

I just had to get my bearings for a bit, and I had to get Arizona accustomed to riding double on the bike's main frame. Apparently she hasn't ridden a bike this way.

We coast through the neighborhood in comfortable silence. After a few blocks down the road, Arizona finally relaxed. She has let her hands rest on the handle bar, just going along with my steering. It's probably 2 o'clock in the morning, or maybe 3. I'm starting to catch a whiff of the morning dew kissing grass, the air is getting more chilly as it blows on our faces, I can hear the symphony of crickets and frogs frolicking in the neighbors backyard, and the moon is beaming so bright that the street lamps are practically useless.

"Where are you taking me?," Arizona asks as she looks from left to right, trying to make out at which part of the neighborhood we're going to. This is the neighborhood Arizona and I both grew up in, well at least until 3rd grade for me, but I can see that she's not too familiar with this particular block.

I enter a driveway towards a typical looking 2 storey-house much like Arizona's house and most of the houses in the neighborhood.

"This is probably a good time to tell me if you're a serial killer," Arizona chimes in nervously.

"Well not tonight, I forgot all my tools in the car," I jest.

Arizona gives me a playful slap on the arm as she disembarks our pink vessel. I lay the bike sideways gently on the driveway, much like how I used to with my bike when I was younger at exactly the same spot on the driveway.

"This is the house I grew up in," I declare.

"Wow, it kinda looks like…." Arizona trails.

"Just like your house?," I question and she nods in affirmation.

"Well come on let's go in," I say excitedly as I pull her towards the door. I grab my set of keys in my pocket and I open the front door.

"Wait, so nobody lives here? And why do you still have the keys?," Arizona asks, confused and almost afraid of going through the front door.

"I own it," I reply.

"Who lives here then?," Arizona asks.

"No one really," I say.

"I loved this house, for me this was always home. When we moved out when I was in 3rd grade; my parents had to literally drag me out of that door. They said that we're getting a bigger house near the city, I can get all the toys I want, get ice cream everyday, I'll get a big princess bed in our new house, but I still didn't want to move," I tell Arizona as we walk hand in hand around the house. Arizona laces her fingers in mine and moves closer to me.

"But of course, we still had to move. They put the place for sale, but after a year of not getting any takers, I made a bargain with my dad," I continue.

Arizona looks at me curiously prodding me to go on.

"I asked him if I could buy this house. I was in 4th grade then and he just laughed at me, but I gave him the famous Torres stare down and he realized I was dead serious. Of course at that time I didn't know how foolish that proposition was, all I knew was that I wanted to have this house and be able to go back to it anytime I want. It's not too much of a burden to my father at that time anyway because that was the year that my father's business suddenly boomed. So we had an agreement that I could pay off my loan to him little by little. Of course he didn't give me a deadline," I narrate.

"So when were you able to finally pay it off?," Arizona asks.

"When I reached my teenage years, I was starting to regret getting into that deal with my father. But since I had always been somewhat scared of my dad's authoritarian and serious side, I never let myself slip from paying him little by little. I guess my first ever big loan because of this house was what taught me to be hardworking and to strive for the things I wanted. That's also one of the reasons why I took other jobs on the side, babysitting, mowing lawns, being a barista during summer vacations. Those jobs and this loan has given me so much good and useful experiences and values in life. And the beautiful ladies I met while being a barista was just an added bonus. I was finally able to pay him the full 200,000 a few years into residency," I ramble on.

"Wait so you became a barista to hit on girls," Arizona questions with her eyes narrowing on me.

"So that's what you got from all that I said?," I ask in amusement.

"No I got everything, but….," Arizona pouts.

"Oh come on, you know you're my main girl," I coo quite teasingly as I pull her closer to me.

"Such a sweet talker," Arizona says with a playful poke to my side.

"But it's amazing what you did there," Arizona adds.

"Thank you, come on let me show you around," I say as I pull her along.

"Wait, hang on, why does your house seem like it's been maintained? It still looks like it's completely furnished, nothing's missing, everything's clean" Arizona questions as she looks around.

"I hired people to come here once in a while to maintain the place. Take care of the electricity, plumbing, remove dust here and there, and control pests. Aria and I and even my parents have keys to the house, just in case any of us need some time off and just go back to the good old days. I had been here a couple times previously, when I used to visit Barb I would stay here, but when life got busy with work and Richard and Sofia, I kinda haven't visited for years. You were still so young when I last visited and only visited briefly," I explain.

"Oh I see," Arizona replies as she walks around the kitchen.

"So this kitchen is where my love for cooking began. My mom had always been a great cook, and at times I would poke around and try to help her. Then little by little I tried cooking on my own, starting with frying and grilling stuff, and by 3rd grade I could do some of my mom's dishes in this kitchen already," I ramble on.

Arizona then looks at me from across the room, and gives me a wide smile.

"I wanna see your room," Arizona beams.

"Okay let's go," I reach my hand out, then she laces her fingers with mine. I pull her out of the kitchen, to the hallway, and up the stairs, but before we could fully ascend, she stops and pulls me back.

She pulls me to a small table along the hallway donned with trinkets and trophies and photos, with the wall above it littered with old family photos. She gazes at each and everyone studying them quietly and meticulously.

"Is this your….?," Arizona trails off as she points to a specific picture.

"Yep. That's my pet ferret, Ferrero," I reply.

"You named your ferret, Ferrero?," she enunciates as she looks at me teasingly.

"What?, it's a cute name," I shrug.

"And you have a portrait of him? Not just some picture; but a portrait from his bust to his face, like how a person would have his portrait," she adds sounding amused.

"Well yeah, he was very dear to me," I say a little too defensively. Now I'm feeling a little bit embarrassed for being such a sappy geek.

Shockingly though, Arizona suddenly leans in and gives me a gentle peck on my now burning cheek.

"Come on you goof," she says with a huge smile as she pulls me upstairs.

I then direct us to my room. There is a single bed in the corner, a study desk still littered with some of my stuff in grade school, a small closet filled with some of my childhood clothes, and some adult clothes for when I come here, and drawings and pictures of me and my friends back then plastered on the wall.

"This is where I sleep everytime I visit. When I was little I was deathly afraid of ghosts, not that I see any, just the idea of one lurking around terrifies me. This is the only place in the house where I felt safe ," I tell Arizona as she inspects the things in the room.

She suddenly turns to me, with a serious look on her face.

"What? What's the matter?," I ask slightly worried.

She then walks closer to me and puts her arms around my neck.

"You are amazing," she says quite in awe, her eyes piercing mine.

"I'm nothing special," I say a little embarrassed and feeling a little intimidated by her intense blue orbs.

"You care like crazy, you commit to the things you love, and you give importance even to the simplest and smallest things. You could have and can afford anything you want, but you still chose to keep the things that mattered to you," Arizona says tenderly.

"I…..I…..," I try to speak but the way she's looking at me keeps me speechless.

"You're making it so hard not to fall for you even more," she confesses.

"I'm falling for you too, more and more, with each and every moment I get to see you and be with you. I guess I wanted to bring you to this place because this house was the first thing I ever worked hard for, it was something very important to me because this is my home. And right now, you are my home, with you I feel safe and vulnerable at the same time. Everything that I will do from this moment on is for me to finally be deserving of you. I'll work my damn hardest so one day I might get a chance to be with you. I know it will be difficult, for both of us, but I just want to be able to show you how much I care for you each and every waking moment," I say to her as I pour my heart out.

"I'm already yours," she says as she cups my cheek. I can't help but lean into her touch.

"I don't want to take you away from anybody or cost you any chance of being happy. I don't want to ask you to wait until I fix everything in my life. All I want is for you to know that I'm here, admiring you, caring for you, even from a distance, hoping one day that I can fix all that needs fixing just so I can have a legitimate shot with you," I say to Arizona. It's so hard, so very hard to tell Arizona that it's okay for me for her to be with someone else. It's going to hurt like hell but right now this is the right thing to do. Her happiness is my priority. She's young and beautiful and smart and promising and she deserves all the happiness in the world. She doesn't need to be tangled up in my mess of a life.

"I only want you," she says.

I look at her imploringly, silently begging her to put her happiness first.

She then just pulls me into a tight hug, an embrace that tells me she understands, an embrace that seems like a farewell to the complicated game we played in, and hopefully a warm welcome to a shot for a real future for us.

 **AN2: I guess this was a difficult chapter to write. I would like to ask you guys what you think should happen next. I guess I want to see where you guys want to take the girls from here. So you can comment or send me a message.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So many scenarios playing in my head on how I should write the next chapter. This is what resonates the most.**

 **For clarification, Barb is 2 years older than Callie, and she had Arizona when she just turned 16, Callie was just 13 turning 14 then.**

 **Amelia Louisa, I had a big fan girl moment again when you posted a comment. You made my week already**

 **Arizona's POV**

Patience…..

I was never really a patient person. I mean I can be patient when needed, but mostly I'm just a go-getter. If one thing requires me to wait for a long period, then I move on to another. This also applies to people.

I'm young, and when one thing just doesn't seem to work, I move on. I have so much to experience, to feel, I just can't let myself settle.

I did move on.

I moved on from a certain brunette. I just knew it wouldn't work out. It was amicable though. She understood, and we agreed to remain friends.

It's been 2 months since Callie and I had that amazing night back at home. After we had a pretty romantic walkthrough of her childhood home, we rode my bike quietly back to my house. Then we just slept cuddled next to each other. I have never felt comfort and contentment like that. That night, there was no barrier between us, Callie broke down my walls and she broke down mine. There were no secrets, tension, or suppressed feelings between us; everything was out in the open. Age did not matter, it didn't matter that she was a world renowned Orthopedic surgeon and I was just a college student. She respected me, cared for me like no one has before. She held me and made me feel everything was going to be alright. She made me feel that whatever we have between us is bigger than all of the things that go against us.

It's been two months since then, and we've gone back to our usual routine. I've been real busy though because of finals week. I've only gone to Callie's house during the weekends and when I'm not watching over Sofia I'd sneak in some studying. When Callie was around the same time as me, she would help out and tutor me. The problem though is, instead of being able to concentrate and understand more, I would get more distracted. The way Calliope enunciates technical terms, the way the words roll of her tongue, the way her brows scrunch a little in concentration, and everytime she crouches down over me to see what I was reading I'd have a whiff of her genuine scent and it sends my brain into a spin. I know she knows what she does to me, cause I have seen her smirk when she sees me getting disoriented or tongue tied during our tutoring sessions. Then there was this one time….

 _Flashback_

 _I'm pulling my hairs out. I'm currently so frustrated right now. I'm studying for our comparative anatomy exam and I'm having extreme difficulty understanding the flow blood in and out of the heart. I accidentally fell asleep during the lecture on this, so now I'm having a hard time getting a grip of this topic. I hang my head in defeat. I didn't even notice someone come in._

" _Hey, are you okay?," a deep luxurious voice coos as a soft hand is placed gently on my back._

 _I look up to see Callie standing over me. She probably just came home from work. Her hair is in a ponytail with some of her bangs sticking out, she's wearing a light blue button up long sleeveless shirt tucked in some skinny black pants. She looks gorgeous as ever, and here I am with bags under my eyes and hair strands sticking out of my head._

 _She lifts my chin with a finger so I'm looking at her face._

" _What is it? Maybe I can help," she says with a comforting smile._

" _This!," I say frustratedly as I gesture towards my notes and books and failed drawings of the heart and its chambers with some arrows._

" _Oh, I see," she says calmly as she finally understands what I'm talking about._

 _With my surprise, she sets all my notes, books and drawings on the side of this humungous table I'm using in Callie's guest bedroom. She then grabs a black, red, and blue sharpie._

" _Here, let me teach you," she says as she pulls me up from the chair so I'm standing up._

 _She sits on the table in front of me, and she directs me so I'm standing right across her. She leans back a little bit and she unbuttons the first three buttons of her shirt._

 _My jaw nearly drops. Callie is looking incredibly sexy, on a desk, unbuttoning her shirt, in front of me right now. I'm literally speechless. Callie looks calm exuding non-chalance, but I can tell by her body language that she's smirking underneath that stoic façade._

 _When her entire chest is mostly bare with her bra just peeking slightly from behind her shirt, she crosses her legs and leans back some more with her one arm as support. She grabs the black sharpie with her right hand._

 _She starts to draw over where her heart is supposed to be, just slightly to the side of her sternum, near her cleavage. I feel my mouth going dry and another part of my body getting wet._

 _She expertly draws the 4 chambers of the heart with the valves and the septa, and the major veins and arteries going in and out if it._

" _You're good at that, I mean drawing accurately on yourself and barely seeing the whole picture clearly," I stammer out._

" _I'm a surgeon, o can do this on any position," she says a little to sultrily and ends her statement with a wink._

 _My knees almost gave out._

 _When she finished drawing the important structures, she pauses and looks at me._

" _So, here is the basic structure of the heart and great vessels, look closely and familiarize yourself with it," she says as she pops her chest more so I can see the picture clearer, but my eyes are more distracted by her black lacy bra now clearly visible, her glorious cleavage and the top of her breasts. I try my hardest to look at the picture, but I end up ogling her more._

 _After about 2 minutes of staring, she then grabs the blue sharpie and starts drawing arrows with it._

" _So the deoxygenated blood enters the Superior and Inferior Vena Cava," she says as she starts drawing arrows going inside two big veins on the right of the heart, and dangerously close to her cleavage._

" _Then it enters the Right Atrium, through the Tricuspid Valve, Right Ventricle, the Pulmonic Valve then the Pulmonic Artery, then to the lungs where it gets oxygenated," she enunciates slowly as she draws blue arrows on every part she has mentioned._

" _You following?," she asks with a teasing smile. I know she knows what she's doing to me, and I know she sees how my legs are fidgeting right now because I'm trying my hardest to quell the throbbing happening in between my thighs._

 _She then exchanges the blue sharpie with the red one._

" _The oxygenated blood then travels from the lungs through the Pulmonary Vein and into the Left Atrium," she continues as she does the same with the red sharpie as she did with the blue one._

" _Then it goes through the Mitral Valve, into the Left Ventricle where it is pumped through the Aortic Valve to the Aorta then distributed to the rest of the body," she finishes._

 _She turns her attention to me with a smile on her face. She's waiting for any response from me, but I'm practically speechless._

" _Did you get any of that?," she prods._

 _I reply with some nods still unable to speak._

" _Come on, let's go over it again," she says as she gestures for me to come closer._

 _My feet carry me closer to her while my brain is still goo as of the moment._

 _She grabs my left hand with her right hand, then she presses my index finger on the drawing on her chest. She lets the tip of my finger graze her chest, then she gently guides them through the directions of the arrows._

" _So we start with the inferior and superior vena cava," she says as she lets my finger touch the drawing of the great veins close to her cleavage._

" _Then the right atrium," she says breathily as my finger glides through her skin. I can feel her skin getting hotter the longer my hand lingers there._

 _Then she proceeds to recite the route of the blood going through the heart while my finger goes along with the directions._

 _I can feel my face getting flushed, my entire body throbbing the longer my hand remains on her skin. I didn't even realize that Callie's lesson was finished._

" _Then, the blood from the aorta is delivered to the rest of the body," she finishes, then she pulls my entire hand flush against the middle of her chest._

 _I literally buckle from where I'm standing, good thing my hand is on Callie or else I might have fallen._

 _I give Callie a sheepish smile as I regain my composure._

" _So?," Callie questions once I'm completely off of her and back on my feet._

" _Uhmmm…. How… how… uhm.. you might not be able to clean that off," was all I can manage to say as I gesture towards the illustrations on her skin._

" _Well," she says as she's standing up._

" _I can just ask you to help me out in washing it off," she says with a wink._

 _My jaw drops. Like literally drops._

 _Then Callie buttons her shirt all the way and saunters out of the room._

 _End of Flashback_

I'm currently in my dorm now, quite drained after a week full of exams. It's a little past 8 and I just ate whatever Callie has packed for me. I'm exhausted and starfished on my bed, but despite the exhaustion, I can feel my libido rising as I recall the tutoring session Callie gave me.

I'm pretty sure I aced that part about the heart and its chambers earlier in the exam today. I know Callie literally blew my mind to mush then, but I remember vividly every detail of that lesson. The way Callie looked, her unbuttoned shirt, her black lacy bra, the feel of her skin against my finger tip, her scent, the throbbing between my legs; and, as a consequence, the flow of the blood through the heart as demonstrated by Callie was embedded to my brain. It was particularly uncomfortable recalling it during the exam, but that's the only way I can remember. Who knew that her method is actually effective.

Now I'm really horny. It's been too long since I got some.

After my homecoming with Callie, I decided to break it off with Eliza. I mean, we were never officially together, but I just wanted to end whatever was going on between us once and for all. It was never going to work anyway because I am certain that I only want Callie. I know I'm young and supposed to have fun, but once I know what I want, I'm going to do everything to get that, and I wouldn't settle for anything less.

So I ended it, and I told her I was in love with someone else. Eliza was a good sport about it, and agreed to remain friends, of course she keeps asking me who the mystery girl is. I just told her it was a girl from back home to shut her up, well I'm not lying, it's really a girl from back home.

My head is all over the place right now, and with my musings and internal monologue, I didn't even notice that my left hand has made its way under my panties and on my crotch already.

It seems like my body has spoken. Might as well release all this tension. Callie did leave me a pretty detailed memory that appears to have many uses for me.

Just when I am about to close my eyes, starting to think of a smoking hot Latina on my desk, a knock on my door jolts me.

I am in no mood to socialize right now. I'm so exhausted, and so horny, so I just ignore it hoping the intruder would go away. The knocking just gets louder and louder though and now the person on the other end is pounding on my door. Sheesh, I just couldn't get a break.

I dash to the door, ready to drive away whoever was behind it. I swiftly grab the handle and pull it open, my bitch face already in place. But I am more surprised than angered by who is on the other side.

"Callie? What are you doing here?," I say with obvious surprise and a little bit of delight mixed in with my voice. Callie is in front of me, with her hair down, a black button up blouse, black skinny jeans, mid thigh high tan boots, and a brown leather jacket. She's definitely standing out like a sore thumb in this dorm full of sleazy college kids.

"Can I come in?," she asks.

"My place is kinda messy, just finished with the exam and all, but sure, come in," I say as I gesture her to come inside.

She comes inside but awkwardly stands in the middle of the room. I sit on my bed and pat the side.

"Come on, I know my place is not much, but make yourself comfortable," I say with a smile.

"I have to tell you something," she blurts out.

 **Callie's POV**

This is big. The biggest news of my life thus far, and I want Arizona to be the first to know.

So here I am, awkwardly standing in the middle of Arizona's dorm room in front of Arizona, fidgeting like a college student about to be grilled by a professor.

"Callie? What is it? You're starting to scare me," Arizona asks.

"Well…uhm," I start to begin….. then a little bit of silence between us. Arizona seems to start fidgeting as well.

"I'm divorced," I finally blurt out.

"Huh?," Arizona asks in confusion.

"I'm finally divorced. The divorce was just finalized this morning," I say plainly

"Are you okay,?" Arizona asks as she stands from her spot on the bed and stands in front of me. Her face is laced with genuine concern as she searches my face for answers.

I look at her, her searching blue eyes, her messy blonde hair, her oversized converse shirt, her short shorts, her bare feet. She's perfectly stunning, and I can't hold it in any longer.

"I love you," I say emptying my heart out to her.

"You do?," she asks with her voice small from uncertainty.

"I have completely fallen in love with you Arizona Robbins," I say with conviction as I step closer to her.

"I love you too," she replies tenderly as she cups my cheek.

I slowly lean in as I gaze directly into her blue eyes searching for any indication that I might be stepping over. Arizona is mirroring my actions though confirming that she has no objections.

I press my lips against hers tentatively at first, then she puts her arms around my neck pulling me closer, urging me closer. So I press my lips a little harder yet keeping it gentle.

I feel her move her lips against mine, gliding softly against my own. I circle her waist with my arms pulling her body flush against mine. We continue just kissing softly, tenderly.

I may be 32 years old already, but this kiss right here feels so different. It feels so genuine, so raw, so innocent yet so mind numbing. I feel my stomach doing somersaults like it's my first time being kissed. The first time I tasted Arizona, it was frantic, primal, needy and aggressive, so different from the sweetness and tenderness of this kiss.

We pull apart slowly then we press our foreheads together. It's funny how we're both breathing really deeply like we've got the wind knocked out of us.

If a real kiss should feel like this, then I've been really missing out.

"I love you too," Arizona whispers inches away from my face, her warm breath washing over me.

I lean in again to capture her lips. She parts her lips slightly and darts her tongue out. I let my tongue meet hers in a sensual dance. I walk us over to the bed and I push her slightly so that she's sitting on the edge of the bed. I straddle her lap as I hold her face with my two hands pulling her closer to me. She puts her hands on my back hanging dangerously low.

We continue making out with much fervor and hunger. Arizona sucks my tongue in her mouth, and I couldn't help but moan in response. My body has started undulating on its own with my hips gyrating against Arizona's lap, my heated core getting friction from Arizona's flimsy short boxer shorts.

If I don't stop now, I might not be able to stop. I mean I have waited long and hard to be with Arizona, but I just got divorced today, I don't want it to seem like I'm jumping on Arizona's bed. If I don't stop now, I might not be able to stop. I have waited long and hard to be with Arizona, but I just got divorced today, and I want to do this right. I reluctantly unlatch from Arizona's kiss.

We both take a moment to catch our breaths. Arizona looks so sexy right now, her chest heaving, her face flushed, and it's taking everything in me to not take her right now.

"We should stop," I say breathily.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Arizona says gently as she cups my face with her left hand.

"Oh believe me, I want to. I want to be with you real bad. But as I said, I want to do this right, I want to woo you and treat you like a queen. I want our first time together to be special, and not on the day I got divorced," I reply.

"Okay, I understand, we'll go at your pace, I'm not going anywhere" Arizona says with a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding," I say emphasizing my gratitude with a peck on her now swollen lips.

"I really have to go, because the longer I stay the harder it is to control myself, and I need to pick Sofia up from daycare," I say sadly.

"I really want you to stay, but Sofia needs you," she replies.

I move to stand from my position on Arizona's lap. Straighten out my clothes, and I give her a small smile.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow? If you're still coming over," I ask.

"Definitely," she confirms with her full blown dimpled smile.

I turn around and make my way to the door, but before I reach the knob, Arizona gently grabs me by the wrist. I turn around with a quizzical look on my face.

"Go on a date with me," she blurts out, eyes wide, seemingly surprised by her own outburst.

I turn around to face her, and I give her a wide assuring smile.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you," I reply. Then I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just let me know when," I add before exiting her room.

 **AN2: A little sweet, a little hot, definitely more to come. What do you guys think? Looking forward to your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So it took a while before I finally decided on how this date is going to go. I took some of your suggestions. Hope you like it.**

 **Also, I have been having problems with places and the names of cities in my stories. I have never been to America and obviously Callie and Arizona are Americans. So please forgive me at my poor attempts at making up fake places. Here in this story I want them to be near the sea so let's just say they are somewhere in California.**

 **Callie's POV**

I'm quite rattled to be honest. It's nearing noon and I'm still finishing up some paper works in my office. Arizona is supposed to pick me up at 12 o'clock sharp from the hospital. Today is officially our first date, and luckily Mark agreed to take Sophia for the night. I honestly don't know what Arizona has got in mind, all I know is she asked me to wear comfortable clothes and my swimsuit underneath my clothes. I guess we're going swimming? I hope we're going to the beach, I am definitely up for a beach getaway. Oh shoot, I forgot to bring some towels and change of clothes. Arizona forgot to mention those so I forgot. Darn it. What if she plans on going some place else after swimming, I can't be walking around dripping wet on our first date. I mean wet all over, not wet down there, cause Arizona in a bathing suit would definitely do that already. Wait what if she plans on…. You know… after…Gosh I forgot to shave my legs. What time is it? Do I still have time to shave my legs? And I might be icky after swimming.

I stop whatever I'm doing to get a hold of myself. I'm officially freaking out. I can't believe it, I'm Callie freaking Torres, I've been in tons of dates before. I'm tough, accomplished, hot..but this is Arizona Robbins we're talking about, and she's…she's just… she drives me crazy in every way. I have never felt this connection and raw attraction with anyone before. Now I feel like a teenager about to go to prom. I stand up straight and I steady myself. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans and I fix my white button up shirt. I walk in front of the mirror, and I fix myself. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Arizona just texted.

 **A: I'm right up front :)**

Darn it, she's here already. I still have to finish up for a bit.

 **C: I'm so sorry, can you just come to my office. I just have to finish up something real quick.**

 **A: Sure. No worries**

I hurry to my desk and I finish signing some requests and proposals. I stack the papers accordingly and as I'm about to put them in their respective files, some knocks on my door.

"Come in," I shout.

Arizona then walks in and it stops me from whatever I'm doing. It feels like my world literally stopped, and angel just walked in my office. Arizona looks amazing, and she's just in casual wear. She's wearing a loose fitting striped tank top, some short washed denim shorts that shows off her gorgeous legs, and her hair is in loose curls. She flashes me her dimpled smile.

"Hi," I manage to croak out.

"Hi," she replies sweetly.

I continue staring, just staring as she approaches me.

"I took the liberty of getting you coffee, I know you had a lot of work needed to be done this morning," she says as she hands me a cup of steaming coffee.

"Oh you're such an angel," I say as I reach for the coffee she's handing me. I take a sip and I literally moan at how perfect she got how I liked my coffee.

"Thank you," I say as I rise from my seat to stand in front of her to greet her properly.

"I also got you these," she says as she reaches from behind and hands me a small boquet of carnations.

I can't help but smile wider at the gesture.

"Thank you, you're too sweet," I gush.

My instinct leads me closer to her, my hand goes automatically to cup her face, and my lips gravitates towards hers. I press my lips softly against her slightly parted mouth and I hold it for a while. When I let go, Arizona still has her eyes closed and has cute smile on her lips.

"Wow," she says breathily.

"Just let me put these in water and I'm ready to go," I said. I finish my coffee in one big continuous gulp, and I remove the current contents of a vase near my windowsill. I put in a bottle's worth of clean water and I place the pretty flowers my date has given me.

I put my keys, my wallet, and my phone in my pockets and Arizona and I head out together.

When we got outside, Arizona led the way to the parking lot.

"You drove here?," I asked.

"Yep," she chirps, and then stops in front of her vehicle.

"This yours?," I asked in surprise. Arizona and I haven't talked about her ride, I didn't even know she had one.

"Yeah, fresh out of my friend's shop. We've been working on it for months, and I guess this is the best time to take her out on her maiden voyage," Arizona says as she circles her vehicle regarding it while she talks about it.

I step closer, unable to stop myself from admiring it.

"I know it's far from your SUV and luxury cars, and I hope you don't mind us taking it," she says somewhat apologetically.

"Are you kidding me? This is beautiful, I've always wanted one. You really did a good job restoring it," I say in awe.

I crouch down to ooh and ahh at the immaculately restored mint green 1961 Vespa 150. The paint had a glossy finish, all the chrome was sparkling, and the seats were newly upholstered with tan colored leather. The spare tire placed under the handle is also covered in the same colored leather.

Too engrossed in admiring the motorcycle in front of me, Arizona had to literally pull me up so she can put a helmet on me. I ddin't even notice her putting her own helmet on.

Arizona then kickstarts the beast making it roar. I love hearing the somewhat tinny and metallic engine sounds of classic Vespas. Arizona hops on and I ride behind her. I put my hands on her shoulder but she grabs them and moves them to and around her waist.

"Don't let go okay?," she says.

"Never," I reply.

Arizona revs the engine and we set off. I have been officially a resident of this city for almost a decade but I haven't really explored it much. I came to Barton for my undergrad so I lived here for 4 years then I went to Harvard med and came back here again for residency. But my life had always been school and the hospital, so I really don't know much around here. This route Arizona just took is unfamiliar to me. All I know is it leads to a nearby coastal town.

I stop trying to figure out where we're headed instead I just enjoy the moment. The air is surprisingly cool despite it being noon. We're cruising smoothly through curving roads with nothing but trees on either side. I place my chin on Arizona's shoulder and I tighten my arms around her waist as I feel the roads getting steeper. Arizona's Vespa is having no difficulty maintaining speed despite the ascending route. I didn't even notice how long we've been on this route, I really couldn't care, this is so much fun.

The trees on the right side are thinning out and I can see that we are indeed higher than where we came from. On our left is the side of the mountain where this road was built and on our right I can see the sky and the sea emerging.

My heart skips a beat when the magnificent view appeared in front of me. The sky is so blue and the sea in front of us is reflecting the blueness of the sky. If it weren't for the clouds I wouldn't be able to tell where the sea ended and the sky began. A little further down the road is a cove with golden sands and some shacks, houses and small mom and pop restaurants along the shore.

I can't believe something this beautiful was so close to me. We're cruising downwards now as we approach the cove, and my front presses on Arizona's back even further. I was expecting that we would be stopping right on the beach, but to my surprise Arizona just keeps on driving. I wanted to ask where we're headed but she wouldn't be able to hear me with the blow of the wind and the hum of the engine.

We're going uphill again once we passed the cove, then Arizona turned right going into a narrow dirt path. The path is lined with tall trees but a few meters in I can already see the ground clearing. Then we reach a clearing.

Arizona halts and turns off the engine.

"We're here," she announces chirpily.

I disembark the scooter and I take my helmet off. I walk further out and I can see that we are on a clearing above sea level. I glance to the right and I can see the cove that we just passed, and the blue and vast ocean in right in front of us.

"Wow," I mutter.

Arizona then looks at me adoringly, then she moves to fix my hair. I couldn't care any less about my helmet hair though, this place is breathtaking.

I grab my phone and I snap some photos. Arizona walks to the Vespa and unties the box much like the ones used for deliveries that she strapped on the rear rack. She drops it on the ground, and she grabs a basket from within it. She opens the basket and she pulls several food containers from the inside. She also grabs 2 plastic goblets, napkins, and 2 forks. She sets up our little picnic and I can't help but gush at her. She's so focused on what she's doing, and she looks so beautiful doing it. I take a photo of her discreetly, then she beams at me shortly after once she was satisfied with her picnic set up. She motions for me to come over.

"This is amazing Arizona, thank you for this," I say earnestly as I put my hand over hers once I am seated comfortably next to her.

"It's nothing really, I just want to share with you one of my favorite places," Arizona replies with a small smile.

"No really, this is already the best date ever and we haven't even eaten yet," I say with a giggle on top a huge excited grin. I'm having a really hard time hiding my giddiness.

"So I tried cooking for you. I mean you cook for me all the time, and you even make me food that I can bring to campus. So I wanted to return the favor. I tried to ask my friends to help me learn how to cook, and this is the best I can do for now," Arizona rambles nervously.

"I'm sure I'll like whatever you prepared for me," I say while I squeeze her hand tightly.

She opens the food containers one by one.

"So this one is pretty easy, it's a grilled chicken salad with some store bought Asian dressing," Arizona says with a chuckle.

"This one is pan grilled salmon with lemon butter sauce with some grilled asparagus," she says as she shows me another dish.

"These are some crab cakes," she says as she points to another container.

"These look yum," I say, and I grab one of the crab cakes with my fingers and take a bite.

"Oh god, you made these? These are amazing," I say as I polish off one crab cake. I move from one dish to another, moaning at every bite. I didn't even realize that I was this hungry, I guess I was so nervous for this date earlier.

We eat in comfortable silence glancing at each other once in a while.

"So who taught you how to cook? Cause these are some mean recipes right here," I ask.

"You'll find out soon," she says with a dimpled smile.

"So you haven't been in this area?," Arizona asks.

"Honestly I haven't. I never bothered going around, I had too much going on all the time I guess," I admit.

"How are you? I mean we do see each other all the time, but I haven't asked you how you really are after the divorce," she asks.

I'm quite amazed at how easy it is to talk to Arizona. She is always so genuinely caring and honest and pure that we can talk about anything and everything, and right now I can see that there is no malice or intrigue or motives with her question. She just genuinely cares.

"I guess the only word I can use to accurately describe what I'm feeling is relieved. I'm just relieved that it's all over, and that the pressure that my marriage was bringing me is off my shoulders now. Richard and I are finally in a good place. We are happy for each other," I reply.

"You know, whatever you need I'm just here. As a friend or whatever you need me to be," Arizona replies.

I give her a small smile, a smile that says that I appreciate her.

We finish our meal in silence. Arizona and I are side by side and we're both looking out towards the ocean. The wind is blowing in our direction, softly caressing our skin with the signature smell of the ocean breeze. We both bask in the peace of this place with the only sounds surrounding us are the crashing of the waves and the occasional seagull passing by.

Arizona carefully cleans up the plates and the cutlery we used. We were able to finish everything and now we're both sated. Once Arizona has put the stuff back in the basket, I lie down on the blanket with my head on her lap. She starts playing with my hair while we both look out to the sea.

I'm guessing it's a little bit past 3 pm. This is the most relaxed I have felt in months, and I just don't want this feeling to end.

"I know you're accomplished and all, and you pretty much have everything, but what is the one thing that your heart desires the most. It could be something that you have, or something that you don't have," Arizona asks out of the blue.

"There are a lot of things that I still wish for," I begin.

"Mmmm?," Arizona urges on.

"Peace, A good life for Sofia, Contentment," I enumerate.

"What's the one thing that your heart years for the most then? Something that would make you feel complete then you won't be asking for anything else," Arizona asks.

"A family I guess. A warm loving family for Sofia and I. People may think that I have everything, with the career and the big house and the money and the fame, but I would give it all up for a supportive home just like my the family my father and mother made," I say honestly.

Arizona then urges me to turn on my back so I'm facing her. She gives me a soft smile, and she leans down and captures my lips in a tender kiss.

"Come on, change in your swim wear, we're going swimming," she says chirpily as she helps me sit up.

"Wait? Right now? Change here? But the beach is way down there," I say gesturing to the cove about a kilometer away and downhill from here.

Arizona just flashes me her mischievous smile while she removes her tank top and pulls her denim shorts down. My heart races from the view she is currently showing me. She's in an emerald string bikini, and the sun is giving her skin a glow and a thin sheen of sweat. My heart is also pounding cause I might have an idea of what she's up to.

"Come on," she says while she pulls me up.

I pout at her, but she just tugs on my shirt urging me to take it off.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I say whiningly.

"You trust me don't you?," Arizona asks.

"Yes, with my life," I affirm.

"This will be amazing, I promise," Arizona says.

I unbutton my shirt in front of her. I look at her a little too intensely, trying to fluster her the way she flustered me. I see her visibly gulp as I finally remove my shorts and I'm just in my beige string bikini.

"Let's go," Arizona says. Then she pulls me towards a small path to the edge of the hill that we're currently on. She directs me closer and closer to the edge. I am deathly afraid of heights, and right now we're about 50 feet from sea level. I already feel my knees shaking, and I can barely take another step.

"I'm here," Arizona says. She loops her left arm around my right ar.

"Don't be scared Calliope, I won't let anything happen to you," Arizona coos softly.

"God, I can't do it," I say with tears already welling in the corners of my eyes.

"I won't force you if you don't want to do it, but I promise you, this will be one of the most exhilarating moments of your life," Arizona says.

After a while of wallowing in fear, I take a few steps further to the edge of the cliff with Arizona beside me.

"Okay, look down but only very quickly, just so you see where we're jumping in. I'll be with you every step of the way," Arizona says.

I look down and I feel my heart pounding even more. I feel like it's going to beat out of my chest.

The cliff we're standing on is kind of protruding a little bit forward, so there's water that seems deep enough directly below us.

"Now look towards the horizon, just look straight ahead towards the ocean," Arizona instructs me.

I nod and I direct my vision to the horizon. It's just the sea in front of me and nothing else. It's like I'm on the edge of the world. It's both exhilarating, terrifying, and utterly beautiful. I hold onto Arizona tighter, my fear disappearing little by little, and my heart swelling with love for her more.

"There are only 2 things you need to know, jump and keep your body straight. You will have the urge to curl into a ball once you jump, but fight it and make sure to keep your hips forward and land straight," Arizona instructs.

I just nod, afraid to make a move unless absolutely necessary.

"Would you like to jump one at a time or together?," Arizona asks.

"Together please," I reply.

"Okay, I'll jump with you. But you must remember, when we jump together and when I say jump you jump at exactly the same moment I do. You cannot hesitate because it would be more dangerous if we don't jump at the same time," Arizona instructs firmly.

"Yes, I will jump with you," I say still keeping my eyes on the horizon. I can feel the wind blowing through my hair and my legs. The chill of the wind just making it more gut wrenching.

I feel Arizona put her hand on the small of my back and she moves a little farther putting an arms-length of distance between us.

"Just stop thinking about anything. The act of jumping off this cliff would require you to just let go. Let go of your worries, let go of your fears, let go of your inhibitions. Take a deep breath, and just let go," Arizona says.

Arizona takes a hold of my right hand, and I can't help but look at her. She gives me a sweet smile.

"Look at the horizon Calliope," Arizona instructs softly.

I shift my gaze towards the horizon.

"On the count of three, we jump okay?," Arizona says.

I nod in affirmation.

"One….Two….,"

I take a deep breath and I close my eyes tightly.

"Three," Arizona screams

"Jump,"

And I open my eyes in the last possible moment.

I breath out….and I just….let go.

I leap forward at the same time Arizona does with our hands still together.

The feeling is indescribable. The moment my feet leave the ledge, it's like the whole world stopped for a second. My heart also ceased from beating. Everything turned quiet, and it's just me and Arizona soaring through the air.

This is the most amazing feeling I have felt in a long time. It's one fleeting moment, but it is a moment that I will never forget.

In seconds, we hit the water.

Arizona and I surface almost at the same time, and I can't help but scream.

"Yeeeaaahhh," I scream. I feel my adrenaline rushing through me right now, and I have this feeling of immense euphoria overwhelming me.

"That was amazing," I scream towards Arizona with the biggest grin on my face.

Arizona has a wide grin on her face as well as she swims towards me.

" .Great," Arizona says.

She leaps towards me putting her arms around my neck. She then presses her lips firmly against mine. I instantly melt into the kiss.

I part my lips urging her to enter my mouth with her tongue. She obliges and she invades my mouth with her skillful tongue. I let her explore my mouth then I let our tongues battle for dominance. I pull her closer to me. We kiss passionately for a while only stopping when we needed to catch our breath. It's not that easy trying to stay afloat while making out.

"This is amazing," I tell her with a wide smile.

"Thank you,"

"Wanna go again?," Arizona asks.

I nod excitedly, and we make our way out of the water and up the cliff again hand in hand and never letting go of each other.

 **Arizona's POV  
**

It's almost sunset, and Calliope and I decided to just watch the sunset from here. We're pretty tired from all the swimming and climbing and jumping. We've jumped three times more, and after each time Calliope got bolder and bolder. It warms my heart seeing her so free and uninhibited like that.

The sky is bordering amber now. The sun is like a big ball of fire slowly descending towards the sea right in front of us. Callie has me in her arms and I'm just laying against her with her arms around me. We just threw our shirts over our swimsuits and let the salty water dry out. The air is becoming colder and colder.

"Do you wanna grab an early dinner or something?," I ask Callie.

"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?," she asks.

"I know just the place," I announce, and then we're off.

It's just a short drive down to the cove. The sun is almost gone now, the houses and establishments by the beach have turned on their lights and lamps now. This is a quaint little neighborhood, but at night, it gets pretty fun.

I drive us to a tavern called Pops. It's a little rustic with the building looking old and made entirely out of lumber, but it is authentically this place.

The moment I enter the door with Callie in tow, I am greeted by the familiar scent of this place that I've grown to love.

"Hey Arizona, glad to see you back here," Libby the waitress catches sight of me and greets me.

"You a regular here?," Callie asks.

"I used to work here," I tell Callie.

I pull her towards the bar where I see the person I'm looking for,

"Hey Pops!," I yell over the counter.

"Heyyyy," Pops greets back cheerfully. Pops is maybe in his late 60s, a little on the chunky side, white balding hair, white beard, and an always smiling face.

"Looking good there Pops," I tease.

"It's good to see you Arizona," he says with his warm smile.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the beautiful lady over there?," Pops asks.

"This is Calliope Torres," I beam.

"Great to meet you sir," Callie says with a megawatt smile as she reaches for Pops big hand.

"Oh a friend of Arizona is a friend of ours, so call me Pops," the old man says.

"Will do," Callie replies.

"Arizona!," Claire screams the moment she sees me. She is Pops' wife and co-owner of this tavern/restaurant.

I almost got winded when Mama Claire hugs me tightly. I can see Calliope smiling in my peripheral vision. Claire is a sweet old lady, about the same age as Pops. She was fresh off the kitchen still in her apron and everything.

"Claire, this is Calliope Torres," I say once Claire has calmed down.

Claire grins widely, almost with a knowing smile.

"So this is the girl that got you to learn how to cook, now tell me honey, did Arizona do good? How was the food? How was your date?," Claire asks.

I immediately panic, thinking of how to do damage control. I didn't know if Callie was comfortable letting people know that we are on a date.

I tried to make an excuse but Callie beat me to it.

"So I figure you are the one who taught Arizona how to cook?," Callie asks.

"Yes, with much difficulty I'm afraid so," Claire says with a laugh.

"The food was amazing, and the date was even more amazing," Callie says with a megawatt smile, then she turns to look at me tenderly squeezing my hand silently telling me it is okay.

"I heard you are quite the cook as well, we have a lot of recipes to share with each other," Claire says as she pulls Callie along, leading her to a booth. It's as if Claire forgot I was even there.

 _To be continued..._

 **AN2: So this is part 1 of their first date. Part 2 is coming soon. Let me hear what you think**


End file.
